The Price Of An Invention:The Danger of Royalty
by DryBonesReborn
Summary: A simple announcement has potential to turn even Parker and Octavius's lives upside down. It seems that love is in the air and so is danger when Spidergirl decides she's ready to date and so is a man who's backround is more than ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

**The Price of An Invention: The Danger Of Being Royalty**  
Written by DBR All Marvel characters belong to Marvel  
Doc Ock ©, Spider-man © Peter Parker Spider-girl © AKA  
MayDayParker, MJ- Mary Jane and Harry Osborn and Oscorp.  
Kyle mine :)

The sun blazes like an oven over the infamous professor Otto Octavius and Spider-man. Otto strikes with his left upper tentacle at Spiderman violently as Spidey sticks to the ship's smoke stack. The fight has been going on for twenty minutes.

Otto's tentacles like to either agitate him or cheer him on. He thinks to himself as the voices linger in and out of his mind, "This arachnid has audacity and energy. What has he been doing, before our little encounter, drinking up energy drinks? The mere idea of his endurance is mind altering."

"_Bash him! Bash him! Daddy_!" The bottom left said, snaking its way around to get Spider-man as Spidey flips up and down on the smokestack.

"Why don't you climb up further?" the right one asked.

He speaks aloud, not leaving his eye off of Peter Parker.

"Come on professor! You can use calculus to figure out the dimensions of where I might be. You are not trying! Just give up the access card and I'll let you relax-get a tan-whatever."

"Negotiation is only for business partners- pest!" He snorts as seagulls flap quickly by.

The left bottom tentacle swiped at his feet as the right tentacle shot out a dagger at his head. Spiderman leaned back in the air andfell downwards. He then shot a web line at the access card. Only seconds later, it was ripped it from Ock's hand.

"_He's winning_", the dagger containing tentacle interjects," _want me to slash him_?"

"As they say, 'don't take what isn't yours! You don't even know how to share!" He takes off from the smokestack to the ships other side, keeping an eye on Ock.

Both of the tentacles swivel back in forth like hissing cobras. They squeal about to attack again.

"Clever jousting, but we are very far from the shore. I don't think you brought any swim wear to accompany your red and blue tights?" He grins as he chases Spider-man from corner to corner on the ship.

Spider-man back flips to the ships edge of several feet high. He prays he won't be dashed against side. He webs up the access card protecting it from water. This split second was not towards his advantage.

Instantly, Doc Ock side swipes him and he falls hard against a midpoint on the railing, falling to a smaller deck below.

The access card goes flying. Ock's bottom right tentacle races towards it ,but the actuator's claw snaps missing it. It plops in a man's black bag of the man tanning below; next to a woman to his right.

The left and upper right tentacle hiss at each other because one of them had missed grabbing the object. This was not part of their father's orders.

"Hmm….innocent bystanders. I know this irritates the red bug," he creeps below to the level Spidey was to be on, as Spider-man webs his left tentacle trying to pull him up. He's pulled down below instead.

The man below sees a shadow on the ship's deck and looks up screaming. The woman in a stripped bikini takes off running as he tries to hit Ock with his black bag. The access card goes flying into the ocean.

Ock's eyes, behind his dark sunglasses, become wide like apples; seeing that his preciously stolen ticket to Osborn technology sank below the surface.  
The arms squeal in horror and dive in after it-hitting Spider-man in the face.  
Having a major headache from the slam against his forehead, Spidey rubs his face and tries to stand, seeing the situation has been long over-20 minutes.

"So, this is what happens when I don't train on water I get beat up by an octopus. I knew I should have added ship swinging to my list of my work-out plans. But at least all the work was not in vain," he chuckles.

He soon is getting up and walking off the ship along with other sun tanners, "….Harry might want to change his access codes for tonight."

Wearing a sophisticated dark green suit and black tie, Otto tries to act smooth when he strolls to Oscorp, only to have the card rejected at the back entrance.

Another man walks out the back door, tilts his hat at Ock as Ock's anger was about to explode, he tilts his green hat back too. The man skips down the alley way into his black corvette.

His right bottom tentacle named A sneaks out to speak to him, "I can hack into the computer for you."

He growls, " You can try A. B, C , and D . D, Watch out for visitors, especially a very patriotic fellow in red and blue," he scoffs, "who thinks he can stop my cleverness."

Spider-man zips through the city to return to Oscorp Industries seeing if his hunch is correct-or if it's a long shot.

"Doc seems to be up to his normal self. I should invite him to my stress management classes," he jibes, " they seem to help and he could control his anger from it. Maybe his arms can learn how to behave right. He could go to Evil Genius Anonymous."

The red glowing lens of the actuator scans into Harry Osborn's security entrance computer mainframe searching for incomingdata. But it too was blocked by many messages of 'wrong entry' or 'continuing wrong entry will alert authorities.

Ock's temper raises, "I think brute force would be most advisable for this situation," he speaks as his grin turns to a deep angry expression.

The same tentacle asks, "Should I break down the door? The interface would not allow my prying. I tried hard. I hope you are not angry."

"No. If I know Osborn, there is another hidden trap for those equipped with arms. I suspect to try again with a card still in use and not expired at some rotational clock interval, should work. That dreaded insect seems to foil my ideas. One day, he won't foil it. I'll plan for his death first, before my other plans. I have kept Spider-man out of my main list of things to do-destroy for that matter- long enough!"

He growls in rage as the arms whip out, then hide back under his suit. He walks down another alley and rips off the suit, changing into his old wear-a lighter green trench coat-better for summer than his traditional one.

Spidey says happily, upon the top roof overlooking the alley, "Yes! Glad Harry decided to listen to me this time, despite the fact he hasn't really been talking to me."

He then swings over, watching Ock, as he travels down to Times Square, where a large and famous face appears on the screens. It seems that all news has focused on one story and the buildings display a woman's face, The Queen of England.

Spider-man is distracted from following Doc Ock upon seeingQueen Ella. He looks down from web slinging seeing that he has disappeared.  
"He has more in common with a snake than an Octopus. Oh, The Queen of England is talking--that's new."

He swings over to a local pawn shop hearing the TV's speakers blare loudly. He hears a short speech and an end comment from a male voice over, "And this confirms many of her visits over the years were not only inspirational, but very time changing. She has announced that she has a major secret to reveal to the world and this has major implications on America. I say Bob, what could this possibly mean? Well, tune into your local station for the latest updates…"

"Secret… America? Sounds interesting…like other news."

The man continues, "….The Daily Bugle has requested any details involving the notorious red masked man with a recent bar soap robbery. Yes, you heard right. Soap as in what you wash with. Two major companies have been robbed by some insider, possible Spider-man and another criminal stealing soap as a protest against animal fats in their substance. By stealing the soap-a few witnesses agree- this would hurt business that use animal by products for sanitary items. Bob, what is your take on this?"

"So, I'm the Bubbly Bandit now? People get a grip. The main media is so against those who help in unconventional means such as vigilantes. I should retire now but they have no superhero retirement pensions. Guess it's back to my work. I wonder what fragrance I can leave on crime. I admit even my jokes are sounding corny. I need some coffee," He then swings off into the distance.

The Queen left the camera walking down the hallway, of her living corridor lavished in gold, purple and sat down in old fashioned letter writing table.

"I do hope they understand that this is no American Idol. This has more impact than I had imagined. The very nature of the crown is…..oh, who can say it."

Two guards dressed in black with gold buttons, a black hat with red rim, stand at attention near her room.

"Come in," she addressed them. They carry in a wooden box carved intricately.

She then takes it from them, setting it on the desk.

"Well it appears true," she speaks to her self as they leave, "…the land….the land and rules…..oh, oh… how this is of great matter."

She looks to the doorway-one guard stands at attention.

"I think I need another tea time. This is very desperate."

Spider-girl flew through the city as well-skipping school-trying to avoid her dad and for release of stress. She lands near the school and is getting back before the bell rings and attendance is rechecked.

She rips off her mask with her right hand and tosses into her black book bag-shoulder strap -kind pulling out her other clothes.

"Let's hope old Mr. Higgons doesn't remember me snoozing; not really not being there."

Walking into school as well is Kyle Suivatco, a dark haired, of shaggy nature, ocean eyes, white teeth with a mole- like a tan square on his chin of the right side. He struts into school in blue jeans, a black shirt, bearing some radical sun icon with long arms. He carries at his side, a skate board in his left hand and with his right a can of orange soda pop.

He hums to himself a song from the miniature ear phones in his ear, via his black song player.

"Wow he's hot!" Spider-girl blurts, out in her regular clothes, walking across the street to the massive stone, gray colored school.

"Ok," she rolls her eyes, "true love hardly happens at first site. But wow…I feel I'm in love already. Lust never makes me feel like we are to get wed and dance under the moonlight."

She day dreams while walking into a stop sign. She rubs her forehead as the popular cheerleaders laugh hysterical at her.

"Who needs enemies when you got a day dreaming brain," she sighs heading into the school a senior of 17 too be 18 in a three weeks.

She dashes to class like a mad woman as the cheerleaders scream out.  
"May day! May day Parker! Can someone give her help! Ha haha…"

She slides down the hall, trying to not get spotted by the local teachers. They hear a 'thump' and look, seeing out the class door, an empty hall.

She hunches down on all forms and sneaks into her Geometry class. Giggles erupt from the class as her dad stands next to the teacher; shaking his head in disappointment. Mr. Higgons has on the board in large letters her detention.

She smiles, then it turns to a sheepish grin. She stands up and dusts off her pants.

"We have a long talk tonight." He narrows his eyes.

Kyle laughs in the class across from her. She whips her head quickly, seeing he's laughing at a volcano experiment going wrong. The red liquid pours all over the science teacher. She screams, "I should have not worn a new shirt for class experiments."

She turns back feeling pain in her ear. Her dad is pulling on her ear trying to walk her out of the classroom.

"This is so embarrassing," she wines, in pain; teachers soon look at her.

He retorts," So is having a daughter like you. You have lied to me, pretended to be another student, have given a top cheerleader a black eye-"  
"She deserved it-"

"And this behavior has got to stop. Good children do not cause trouble."

He let's go of her ear and pulls her arm, walking her out of the school. The sun is as bright as ever, though she still has several weeks of detention in school.

He points to the poor car- a green hatch back. She lowers her head.  
"I'm sorry dad-"

"Sorry is given me an apology and actually trying to prove I can trust you gain."  
Her eyes water, " You can't?"

"Ever since you put on a new Identity it means you can act aggressive like some kind of super villain."

They enter the car, a quick whiff of green apple air freshener hits her nose," I'm no villain."

"You say you're a hero. You should act that way in your school life and your past school hour life. You can not be a …hypocrite and be good for once."

She cries, "I….didn't mean to skip. I just….wish I had more time with you."

"You'll never come along with me while not keeping up in school. If you want to clean up your image you have to work hard. It hurts me to see you acting this way. My wife and I have tried to raise you well. I mean, J. J never hurts me as much as what you have been doing."

"What can I do…."she turns back and forth, for a second seeing her one friend also skipping.

"No, being Spider-girl until you have the responsibility to do so. I do not masquerade in tights like Mardi Gras. I fight crime where no one else can go. You just put it on like it's some adrenaline high-"

"And you don't?" A car horn splits her sharp reply.

"I don't like your talking back, just listen," his voice lowers. He adjusts vent.

She closes her mouth and listens not looking at him as houses pass by

.  
"If you did have some momentary high flying around it eventually wears off then what? Quit and pick up another habit. I do this," he remember back, "…because of my …well trying to make up for something I did wrong and will forever pay."

Her eyebrows lift, "Really?"

"Once you make a mistake on paper you have white out, but touching a life in the wrong way leaves a mark your entire life. I didn't listen to my Uncle who wanted the best for me. I wasn't grateful that I stayed at his house as much as I should. He didn't have to take me in….the point is, don't do something you will regret. I'm not your moral conscious but you should have one, and when it goes silent then something is really wrong. I can force you to go to church Sundays then what? You have to accept for yourself your choices-good or bad. I'm sorry for the lecture…just you really scared me May and disappointed me. You skipping school to go sky diving in your red clothes makes me worry. You are not ready to take on ….criminals as I was."

"I'm almost 18……when will I be?" They hit a bump, as she finishes her reply.

"I'll let you know. You are grounded for two weeks."

"But I got detention tomorrow and…for two weeks as well. It's double punishment," she shakes her head highly loudly.

"No, it's being punished for lying to me, the school deals with your behavior as well."

"If you do want to make up for your behavior, I can reduce it to a week-" A car speeds in front of him.

"Really how?"

"If you help out at home and school-"

"Like what?" She smiles widely at him. She fidgets with her book bag.

Immense bus exhaust soon comes through the vent. They both cough for two minutes before speaking.

"General community service. Go volunteer."

"Man that's no fun."

He shakes head while driving her home as safely as possible. The drivers are mad man at the afternoon hours. He soon would buy another car for her-but he's not quite sure, so he drives her too and forth as he tells her, "You should give back not get something out of it. At least feel a pang of selfless caring. I was going to surprise you will a car, but I have to rethink that. I do accept your apology but…I need to trust you again. How can you consider your actions ok?"

She smiles," Well…at least we are taking. The head cheerleader was thinking about cheating in the class election so she took the box and I hit her in the face while she claimed I took it. As for skipping school-I wanted to help, though I did disobey you."

"I don't condone of fighting for any reasons. I do fight to stop crime. This was a crime of a small nature but punching he makes you look bad."

"I realized that. I'm sorry," she glances away from him.

He directs his eyes to her, then flicks them to the road.

"Trying to explain this to your mother is another thing. She doesn't understand your powers very well. She thinks that being normal would be best for you. I tell her that you have a gift for reason. The gory details well….may not allow you to ever wear that costume over again. Just to tell you up front."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that," She looks down as they enter the house.

"Oh, MJ, we need to talk," smoothly he speaks.

Peter points to May's special book bag, " I'll need to take that," he receives the bag.

Sighing, she allows Peter to take her bag with her costume.

"Peter, I made some coffee for you and some root beer float for you."

"Well MJ. It seems May's behavior was not best. She's grounded for two weeks from doing her special activity in which I do too to help the city."

She mouths the word "Oh really."

The next day at school she sat quietly at her desk as the other students raised their hands to answer questions as May held her head on her hand glumly.

Kyle rolls a hacki-sack ball near her and whispers, "Hey…Hey…..you…May…can you get that….give it to me."

She turns to see it.

She meets his gorgeous eyes as he sees her light tan eyes and small smile.  
"Here," she kicks it with foot toward him.

He picks it up and kisses it. May is shocked.

"Thanks babe," he winks at her. Classmates whisper, with the teachers' back to them.

"Uh….babe? Ok… thanks um?"

They both turn to see if the teacher is looking as he proceeds, "Kyle Suivatco is my name."

"How do you pronounce it?" She smiles. A student is tapping her shoulder. She ignores her.

"Like… Su-vac-toe…and yours?"

"-May Parker….nice to meet you," she says bashing and twirling her hair.  
May comes out of the school with a big smiling, walking opposite of him.

"I hope to see you in school again. I forgot I have to volunteer to help the library out!"

She realizes her detention is until 4:30,"Uh, I have….to be some place to."

She rushes in as he rushes behind her like a dog and to it's master.

"Um, Kyle…..where are you from?"

" New York," he spits out nervously. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

She giggles, "I mean more specifically, "Um, Manhattan….oh over looking a nice harbor."

"Really? I thought those flats were more expensive than….the other side?"

He hesitates, "Yeah sure….though…it's kind of lonely," the noisy streets make hearing difficult for May and Kyle.

"Really how so?"

"I miss my parents. I stay there mostly with someone who adopted me and moved in. It was quite weird."

"Yeah…what happened?"

"Well, over three years ago some…..jewelry thieves wanted some old artifacts and well….my parents fought them. They chased them out into the street. The…….my parents raced outside as bullets hit them near a parked car. So they got the artifacts. I never did see anyone around. The legal guardian put them in a safe downtown so no one would be tempted to come again. We became the Prince and the Pauper in less than a few years, how sad huh?"

"Yeah," sorry to hear, "well we both have to go…and stuff…"

They then go to other rooms as she asks, "Who is your guardian?"

The sentence hangs in mid air as she then goes to her detention feeling much empathy for his plight. Here the whole time she was concerned with adrenaline high when people do get hurt and thatthere is much danger. Her heart doesn't settle down with love and empathy, until cleaning all the windows in the class and organizing the desks out of place. All the while someone was watching the events unfold. The visitor moved past the glass and was gone.


	2. Clashing Kingdoms

The Price of An Invention: The Danger Of Being Royalty

Chapter 2:Clashing Kingdoms

(In the year 1457…)

Light bounces off King Reynolds gold and blue armor, upon riding his stallion to his beloved kingdom. The rolling hills are just a head of him, not to mention the glittering river and mote. He hears the village's roosters on the arrival of dawn. Light reveals the horse decorative traits of the sparkly gray castle.

Forests were further out to the north. Southward the mote extends around the castle dipping into a flowing river. A round arch with tall horses of concrete, on opposite sides, stand elegantly with flags; representing that of the Meadowll kingship. These flap in the wind, displaying the white horse head, a miniature blue cross below and two swords on different sides of emblem amid a gold background. Statues welcome those coming by water escorted.

The moist grass is trampled underfoot of approaching riders. Cold air is spewed from the nostrils of the massive beasts. All four riders come on brown horses, armed in metallic uniform with a single rider accompanying them in the middle on a horse of much adornment

After his entrance, he went about business while he and his knights galloped to the stables, leaping off the horses to move about again-on foot.

The aging King with brown eyes, walked into his secret stairwell to the main hallway of his throne room. The knights also went with him, behind him, as he entered the red carpeted, gold encrusted emblem, baring room. It contained numerous pictures, artifacts and materials lavishly inside. He says loudly, in a rough, yet friendly voice, to an advisor in brown, wearing a fluffy "And so the meeting can begin…." he stands, facing the king.

The man in tan bows, then states at wooden table, while holding some pieces of paper,

"It seems your highness that the other kingdoms are having trouble as well."

He takes a seat on a red velvet chair and puts his hand to his face. His wife, wearing an ivory dress with gold earrings and a green emerald necklace, enters. She turns back from the room leaving.

"So, this king has broken all agreements with them? What does this have to do with our kingdom? I was on a ride to check on the local village, for those who do not live under the 'wall' for protection, and now, I hear this news."

He speaks with respect, "The kingdoms have all battled with him. He wants more land, so he invades and takes anything for his gain. His last attempt was to make the Westerlerz kingdom under his command by hunting down anyone in the woods, near your kingdom, who would not agree to his demands. He has reclaimed land he has lost to past wars. He does not want to meet with any king. He believes that reclaiming what is his, though he has lost it, is the right way to make his power known."

The king expresses his displeasure, "If he thinks that being a ruler means being a terrorizer, he shall learn what being a ruler is all about. I do not like being an aggressor. It is abomination to act as a dominate ruler, such is how he acting. Tell the knights to guard the local villages. He will not get in this castle. As for any more action, I must take my time and spend it in prayer."

"Your request will be told to those under your command, Sire. I will at once do this," he bows and heads out the door, bowing again. The king nods and then gets off from the chair, going to where his wife went past. This was past the purple curtains and through the horse ornament covered door.

She sits on her own chair of purple, with gold fringes of flowers, around its outer edges, reading from a gilt edged book, of a black color.

He enters the room, "My love, Bethany, why you look so lovely reading in that chair. You are the only Queen of my life."

She looks up with a half smile, "Really? I was blessed to not be in an arranged marriage, unlike other kingdoms' practices-"

He takes her hand and strokes it, "That's why they have trouble most of the time."

"Oh Rey," She kisses him then interrupts his loving outward expression.

"We must talk about Thomas; he has been spending too much time with our servants lately."

He raises a gray brow, "Servants?"

"The local inventors that have created weapons for our knights…."

"What of Gilbert?"

"He has been at lancing practice and is doing very well. I think the local ladies consider him very charming. Oh, he will be so wonderful as a king."

Just then, the purple curtain moved. They glanced toward it as a boy with thick, brown flowing hair enters the room and looks startled.

"Mother…Father oh, hello."

She smiles, on the contrary, his father frowns and he speaks, "Son, where have you been?"

"Oh, having a gander at a few things."

"The dungeons again?"

"What is the matter with going to the dungeon? I was checking out the bars…."

He sighs, "You are a prince not a gate keeper, a horseman or anything lower than that. You are a prince in the Meadowll bloodline. This means you must act it."

"Yes, father I know that, but my mind is filled with this creativity. I can't deny it."

"So, you fix things?"

"Absolutely, but I do more-I invent things!"

"No son of mine is to be an inventor!" He gets up from the throne to walk down to his son's level.

"I have to disagree," he looks at the floor, "father, it would be something new, a prince and inventor."

"Those who tinker with toys are not royalty and never will be. I will not have you invent anything. You are no longer allowed to go see anyone who tinkers with anything other than reading books of virtue."

She intervenes with her hand out and her other on her son's shoulder, "Rey….darling is this we want from our kids; to be forbidden to take on other trades?"

"He's royalty; he will act like it. I dare not try to think of what could happen. He could have some hot poker fall on his foot or chains breaking holding up whatever contraption he has imagined. 'No' is my final word on it. You will go to lancing practice and other royal practices of that sort and that is final."

"May _I _have a word as to what is morally wrong?"

"It is your safety at risk. You know that several inventors died working on some powder substance. The cannons can not be made better by having your blood spilt."

"Gilbert will be king, then what of me? I can not bare not doing something I cannot enjoy. I feel like a prisoner in fine clothing. Everything is planned and I have no free will to do anything. I thought God gave us free will?"

"Yes, you can listen to me or not. You are to 'honor your father and mother…' means also to heed to their instructions."

He looks down solemnly, "Yes father," he then asks to leave and does so, with his head hanging low.

"My dearest husband," she holds his arm, "won't you reconsider our son's ambitions? You once wanted to continue in wood cutting? You wanted to clear the forests to make way to the kings of the eastern areas of the other kingdoms," she laughs.

"Boys, like to get into trouble. The danger of making inventions is something I do not want to worry about with him."

"Rey, honey, realize that what if he is called to be something else, or more. A servant is not a really bad position. He puts the nails in the shoes of the horses. We have the lowly blacksmiths to thank for that. Have you not heard of that fable?"

"It is a fable and nothing more. My decision is final."

Her hope fades, along with her smile, at convincing him otherwise.

Thomas travels to look out a window in his room and sits on the cold stone window seat thinking of what he could do.

"Why must those not of royalty have freedom. Does wearing a crown make one a slave to his stature and legal rulings? I have studied the Word, it is freedom, but being royalty in his kingdom is not. Self-pity is not what I want to express. I want to live free in its entirety. Its strong force rises within my soul, wanting out!"

Gilbert hums a tone, carrying in a flower, hitting Thomas' shoulder.

"What is that? Who said you should roll in flowers? Are you not a man?"

He chuckles, "My brother Thomas, this flower will be to most beautiful woman around. Ah, how the animals sing when they hear her voice. I will surprise her with this."

At least, we can choose to court a woman of our parent's choosing-five woman of extraordinary talent and beauty. But, I fear my heart shall never be free, unless my mind is as well."

"What on the flat earth are you talking about?" He queried.

"Father thinks that I can not pursue a talent of making weapons to help us win wars. We are to parade the dusty roads in our finest clothing and nod to other kings and eat and be merry. I have to differ from that. There has to be more to life than sitting on a throne all day."

"-Indeed _fine women_!

"For once, do not think from your trousers, I have taken this seriously. Once you have your desired queen, then what? Children….they are to live like you- a copy of you- to do what like you….be like you…. We are turning out artificial lives for everyone. Being majestic is living in a lavish prison-our blood binds us. I would want no woman to be bound in majestic chains for the sake of tradition. I will not choose any woman, until I have freedom and so does she."

He compresses his laughing, until he can not hold it in, "You would not be drawn into a woman's arms, until you are free then her? We are free more than those pathetic servants."

"Those servants work hard and every king seems to ignore them. We can't be a Pharisee."

"Who sent you Divine revelation? Did a priest tell you take another route in life?"

"No….I have seen that they work for us, but are not bound by traditions, unlike we are. They bow to us for respect but they play in the fields, women marry whoever they wish and go where they please under our protection."

"Well knights have that freedom too-"

"That's it!"

His brother get's off the chair to follow Thomas, pacing about quickly, "That is a wonderful idea! I pray you're blessed my brother."

"What does a knight unknowingly have to do with your freedom?"

"I shall earn my freedom!"

"Oh, how does this plan of yours work?"

"I shall just…deny any legal bindings. I shall reject being the son of a king."

"Are you mad? Has your brain disappeared into the unknown?"

Thomas entered his father's chamber early one morning and told his parents the news, "What about a compromise?"

He snorts and stops snoring to hear his son. They both sit up in bed to look at him, as the sun is filling the room with golden stripes.

"I have two ideas, first you can allow me to be a knight to get my freedom, to do as I please-"

"Not granted," he says with a scratchy morning voice.

"Or, I can just renounce my title and be free."

"No….what are you thinking?"

He sits on the bed, "Since a prince has to act a certain way by being free I can act however."

"Let's listen to him this time, Reynold. He is eigh-teen years old. And-"

"Ridiculous- I have disciplined you many times and now you want to be something I said no to, by not being an heir?"

"Well," the disappointment shows in his voice," I guess freedom doesn't exist, when a creative mind is trapped in a bloodline he can not deny."

"Since you insist so much…..you can be an inventor, but not a prince. There has never been an inventor and a prince; you shall renounce any right to property, but a son you shall always be to me."

"Oh, father you have no idea how this makes me feel. Joy explodes within me."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, ok….the papers will be brought over two weeks from now and the land will be given to Gilbert's son when he has courted and married. Let us rest again or I'll rethink my decision"

He heads out the door happily and goes through out the castle running with joy. He yells outside the windows, "It is a good morning! Freedom has arrived!"

He then heads to adorned stables, to get hisPercheronhorse, of a marvelous Carmel color glowed quaintly resembling the color of gold.

He puts on its brown saddle, with gold and blue decals and takes off for a ride, out of the palace gates, without notifying for any protection. The sun just comes sleepily up. The streaks turn into a blazing ray of sunlight as he rides into the woods to the Mysterious Pond.

A returning guard finds that the one of the king's horses is gone; he calls his men to search for the missing horse. They scatter to their horses, going about asking whom took it. Upon finding a woman in brown rag resembling clothing, she informed them it was the prince who took it. Their fear rose and the knights aggressively rode to find him.

For ten minutes, the prince sat in silence by a sparkly pond. A small stream trickled into the pond making its water not as green as any of its kind. Light bounces off the pond as a diamond.

A cry perks his ears. He carefully walks through the low branches, grabbing at his arms and his legs. He makes his way through seeing a shabby, small, village with smoke rising from it. The crying becomes louder as he travels to see faint houses.

He sees someone lying on the ground, spreading their hands out in agony. He dashes to assist this person.

She see's his face. Her face is tear streaked and ash covered. He speaks, "My lady, what has happened?"

"King Buherter has attacked our village, demanding knights join him, and so they have been taken captive. He came in, as a knight himself, in disguise, and my son is taken captive. He has burned our house from my son's disobedience."

"Madam, you have my word that I will do something about this!"

"Oh, God's blessing on you!" she kisses his face.

"May God protect your son. I will make sure this does not get hid under the rug," he says standing with her.

She stands on her own, as he dashes to his horse. Galloping horses enter through the woods and ride up to him. A knight's man says to Prince Thomas, "You are wanted by your father. You never let us know your whereabouts and your safe return must be accomplished."

He points to his men in anger, "And what of this poor woman? Her son has been taken away. We must help her. She must go with us!"

"If you insist your highness," the man in the left horse whistles as his partner lifts the woman from the ground to his horse.

"We shall settle this matter at once."

"Oh, bless you sire, bless you," She says crying with joy.

The hour was spent well listening to the poor woman's story of the horrible event earlier. King Reynold, and those in the meeting, stood the whole time. Thomas only got angrier and wanted justice to be implemented immediately. His hands stayed in fists. He kept quiet until the king addressed him.

"I can go and find this so called person!"

The woman spoke sadly, finally admitting an important fact, "Sir…..he was taken by….. some King named Silvaticus…."

"_The_ Owen Buherter Silvaticus?" The king interjects.

His son remarks, "Weren't you father, visiting him?"

"I did visit him a month ago. It seems that he is getting out of his saddle too much. He's expanding what isn't his to expand. He must be reigned in, so to speak."

"The knights are ready when the king is ready sire," they spoke raising their swords and placing them back into their carriers."

"We need to send a dispatch to this king, seeing if he will still reason, though it would be long shot. I do not want to send anyone's precious blood for a small as messenger. If he is willing to take away a son, to be his knight and burn villages, a messenger would end only in our loss," he sighs heavily speaking.

"We will lead a small army, not a single messenger, sire, if you are willing to try another time. It is your call. We are with your idea either way."

The dining hall was large, lined with many oval windows and hanging red and black banners of the majestic Buherter's favorite place to dine. The black wolf image, of his mouth out and teeth glaring, was colored by a red outline of the banner. The largest hung over the gilded edges of the chair. Two large posts rose from the chair's structure of dagger sharp features such as a pineapple.

The claw foot, fifteen foot long, table was ready for those to feast. Though, those that would eat of its contents were not necessarily masters of etiquette, at the table. Owen waited for his guest. He strokes his short, black, beard. His curly black hair hides, mostly under his rather brass, colored crown. The soldiers drag in a man a bit smaller than Owen; however, matching his hair color but distinct stubbly face. They slam him down into a chair and hold his arms, until he willingly sits. He looks into the cold, stingray colored eyes of the king of the Wolf clan (Lupus clan in Latin).

He speaks roughly and smugly, "So I see that your men are not willing to give back the land that was mine? I do not loose gracefully, but I rebound rather well. You will no longer be of use to your old king. Join me and I will give you the newest weaponry and finest women of your choice."

King Owen picks up a drum stick and rips the meat off savagely. He chews widely, while his men join him. He anticipates his response even as the man scowls at him.

"I will not join you. My blood is spilt for my king and country," he spats on the floor rebelliously.

He narrows his eyes," So I see that. Well then. Bring in the peasant woman!"

Frowning, woman of natural beauty enter. Each had a different color hair down to their mid backs, all wearing red and white coloration with bows in their hair.

He smiles, "They are gorgeous, but I can and will not serve you! The knights and inventors will keep you in your little mote from coming into other areas!"

He chuckles evilly,"You haven't stopped me yet. Your poor village of hags and old men are not what I call ardent fighters. You have too few knights of your little kingdom-now mine!"

He throws the bone on the table. The men of his, drink down wine in lead lined cups and throw them off the table, whipping their mouths with their hands. They look at him.

"That is all I will say. Death or no death, I shall not turn my back on the king I serve."

"Gallant are you?" He scratches his nose and stands up walking to him, "then….." he paused in thought and lowered his brows "….knights…..that is what you are….but inventors…..hmmm…take him to the dungeon. Make sure he gets treatment for his loyalty. I want to see what he becomes of him from the time thinking of his decision. This goes for anyone not listing to my demand."

He snaps his fingers, guards in black nod to him and take him away. He looks out the window speaking to himself. He waves to the other guards with his left him to dismiss the women.

"Inventors…..magicians never mastered technology. Few, if any, use math and their hands to developed weapons. Most of the contraptions have been made, so far. But….that is not the important thing to warfare! No minds creating weapons-no weapons to defend those against my reign-nothing of that sort will I tolerate. That is it…."

**The King of the Western and Eastern Parts of Orphington announced that Death will be on those whose minds are to tinkering to make weapons for opposing kingdoms.**

**Thus, anyone who hath an idea should remain to not release it in any form. All inventors of machines of war, shall be taken to the king, for the sentence of the edict presented.**

**Those willing to forgo each loyalty of their king they serve and to be the royal inventor shall be released from the penalty of the edict decreed.**

------- Edict decree of King Owen Buherter

Chapter 3 coming up!


	3. Upcoming Surprise

**The Price of Invention: The Danger of Being Royalty**

(Chapter 3:Upcoming Surprise)

DBR Kyle Suivatco: May Parker, Doc Ock, Spiderman © Marvel

May Parker wasn't normally awoken be the coffee's mild aroma, but woke immediately as the strange smell invades her nostrils. Realizing that today was the last day of 'Spider-girl' punishment, she leaped out of her bed. She raced to her computer and started chatting with her friend. She rubbed her bed head. She smiles excessively at her friend's responses. She giggles as she types.

**So does he really like me? **

**Apparently, Kyle hasn't shut up about you. Seriously, you should get together**

**Well, I've been on here for 5 minutes. I got to go**.

Peter Parker sips the coffee in front of the TV as May comes down a bit later. She back flips down the stairs. MJ gives pursed lips at May's behavior.

"This isn't the circus, so please don't back flip down stairs, or front-flip. Stairs are for walking. What if someone saw you?"

She smiles, then she apologizes, "Sorry, mom. I'm excited! Today's my last day at the no red-and-blue suit punishment."

She plops herself down into the gray plushy couch next to her dad. MJ walks to the couch with her hands on her hip, "You have only a half an hour to get to school. Your breakfast is ready. It is on the counter," she implies, "so there are no 'couch-hops' that will serve it to you."

"Finally," Parker mutters as the news caster's camera man zooms in on the Queen's announcement. The 'new' Queen of England adjusts her coat and white gloves about to speak. The death of the long-lived Queen was hard on England, and making her appearance to the world was the major issue that she had to deal with. She had to follow her example, and in doing so it meant dressing effectively.

Doc Ock decided to take notice of this broadcast, on his early morning rounds, for any opportunity to get 'free' food. He stood next to a red canopy food stand of mouth-watering articles. The man slept away in a chair watching his food cart. The newspaper covered his lap. A small TV now is displaying the breaking news. The bad reception of the small Tv set irks Ock.

She smiles gracefully, "Attention New Yorkers. This announcement has so much to do with England and New York. It as if we are a connected global family. Like a fairy tale, I will say that a long, long, long time ago in a land of kings and knights, the vary lands of England were named, birthed and conquered. Well, it seems that one of the local places of England has a mystery to be solved. Orpington, a region of London has its historical oddities to figure out. Solving this puzzle requires a blood test. I will inform you that more of this riddle with be revealed. The tale of the two battling kingdoms of Meadowll and Buherter can only be solved by testing blood. The one person who's blood matches will be made prince of that providence. I know this might sound strange, the authoritative position can be changed for adjustment to the 21st Century, but for the most part, England has to know the rightful prince and finish this mystery once and for all."

Peter sets his coffee down in shock, as May moves in her seat.

Ock's tentacle's fix the reception with a screw driver.Ock finally hears it better huffing, "At last."

She continues on, "We have pin pointed through possible ancestors that New York is the place too look. However, since nothing is 100 correct, we will test all 50 states of the United States for the finding. Another piece to this puzzle is a missing artifact. For years, like the Holy Grail, the missing texts on inventions the Meadowll kingdom is of concern. Just as, for example a diary of Da Vinci stating he could have painted another painting, and a descried painting was not in his possession, the thought of theft might come to mind. UK too, thinks that the missing medieval artifacts and texts might be missing. The massive search has already taken place. We will need everyone's help. This means everyone should check out their closets for any old paintings, old medieval items you might think originated from the 1400-1500 area. Thank you all!

"Artifacts, who needs them? Scoffs Ock, "What I care about is present technology."

He grabs some bagels, eating them cold. He rips it with his teeth roughly. He leaves a play dollar bill as the snoring man wakes up. He notices the miniature TV is fixed and scratches his head.

He then sees four bagels missing and screams, "Thief!"

Ock careless walks off into the distance to his dark corner of the world-the docks.

The Queen leaves the spotlight, while many reporters flail questions at her. She nods politely and takes off into her decorative car. By that time, May is eating her cold eggs and milk. She hurries upstairs to get dressed.

"What do you think of that Peter?" She caresses his arm.

"That's really, I don't know what to say. Does this mean that England will have to get rid of it's monarchy? Does this mean that London will have to re-access its land? I'm curious," He turns to MJ, "I'm more worried about how May is acting. She's been too happy for punishment. Is she avoiding it? I hope it's not the Tom Sawyer method? What if she's hiring someone else?"

MJ laughs, "No, I know May. She has to be in love. She's only doing the stuff we tell her because she doesn't want us finding out. It's all in her expressions. She hurries to her computer and talks with her friend. They giggle so much, and when I mention did you see a boy you like, she her face turns into a strawberry."

Peter sighs loudly, "Boys are trouble, especially if she's got something that could put her at risk. If she does fall in love she might blurt out who she is, or who I am."

MJ rolls her eyes, "It took you how long to tell me, and I haven't told anyone."

Peter get's up quickly defending his position, "All it takes is a bit of truth-serum and even the codes to some nuclear bomb aren't safe. So what makes me think anyone can really keep it?"

Peter picks up his coffee. He steps into the kitchen as she hold his shoulder," Don't underestimate the power of love," she whispers into his ear softly, "there is always danger, but love is a strong force. If he's one to be trusted, then she will let him know who she is."

MJ herself sighs, "I do agree though, anyone can yank the truth out. But, maybe spiders have resistance against certain drugs. You never know," she pokes him playfully in the arm.

Peter snaps out of his daze, "Oh! Well, that's great. I forgot I had to develop the film for J. J before this afternoon. The place isn't open until ten. It takes three hours for it to be fully processed. J. J wanted it on noon sharp! This is horrible. I should buy a newer camera!"

MJ put her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry Peter.What was it from?"

"It was from the Major's-that street gang that attacked J. J's son. I'm in deep water now. I could take a spin around to another place. It might be more expensive than the usual place I got to, but it's better than J. J's insults."

He charges upstairs into the small closet and grabs his outfit. He quickly changes and swings off, without saying goodbye to MJ-one thing he never does.

MJ walks up stairs to see if Peter would come down. She walks up and sees he's already gone. Her face is glum. She turns about and heads back down the white stairs.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dressing in his best green shirt, and black pants is Kyle Suivacto. He combs his hair upwards and back. He smiles widely while looking into his mirror.

He heads to his bed, grabbing his book bag and heaves it onto his shoulder. He glances out the window seeing that the sky is looking cloudy. He shrugs. As he walks away in a slightly, now dismal mood, he hears small thumping noises.

He turns the knob on his mahogany door just shirking off the odd noise. He soon leaves his apartment.

Ten minutes later, at school, he skates into the parking lot. The school's atmosphere seems to emit a high concentration of excitement. He looks left and right seeing a crowd of students hurrying into school. He glances immediately at his watch. He shakes his head. He wrinkles his brows perplexingly.

"Hey, Kyle," he turns to the familiar voice to his right as car's seem to pull up like a gas station to school.

His smile grows, then drops like a rock. He see's a rather tall, yet round gentleman, having Beatle imitation cedar color hair, in green, wearing a green tie, matching cargo pants and an overall coat. He messes with his dark eye glasses. He wiggles his finger at Kyle to approach.

His lip curls in a half smile. He shakes off this man's request. He shakes his head and ignores this man. He hurries into school.

Inside the class is May. She smiles and laughs at the slightest thing. A fly zooms in and out of the class and she laughs. Everyone gives her a look. They then get ready their school supplies. Kyle heads into school with a walk. He acts like a flirting peacock. He enters the room wearing blue-tinted sun glasses.

"Kyle is here! No need to fear!" he blurts out jokingly.

She waves sheepishly at him. Her face is pinker than it should be. Snorting and giggling echo through the class

He sails into his seat. He turns to look at her. He lowers his shades and winks at May.

A Paper lands on his desk as he looks at it puzzled. The teacher only raises her eyes then heads to the front to teach. A small amount of vapor rises from under the door. She pays no attention to it.

Emotion of happiness swells within May. She day dreams of them together in the Park holding hands…

"Let's go May!" screams her teacher her. The room now is in a thick mist!

May is jerked back to reality. She flies out of her seat along with Klye down the hall. They crawl on the ground through the thick smoke to find an exist. The fumes disorient May as she tries to follow her class mates out. She soon is touching walls to the exist but forgets which way to go.

Kyle calls for May, but it is futile as she went around in a circle to the cafeteria.

Somehow, the sprinklers didn't register any flames, and this only feeds the blaze spreading though out the school.

She slows, feeling her way out, as the smoke seems to not only to make her cough, but suck away and oxygen she needs from the clouded air. She's soon feeing a door, only to be so confused, mistaken it for the cook's entrance.

She collapses.

Her senses are impaled. What is real and isn't get's mixed into the very situation she is trying desperately to get out.

She feels herself being dragged backwards through the smoke. She slides along ground not trying to reach any further. In her mental state, locations such as up and down have equal standing.

Dragged outside, she feels her sides; something cold was around her leg. It soon delicately let go. She coughs and inhales deeply the fresh air. She pushes herself up. Faint screaming comes to her right. She turns seeing her teacher.

She wipes her soot covered face and looks dazed at them.

She coughs hoarsely, "Did…did you get….me out?"

They look as confused as she is.

"We thought you crawled out."

Klye comes up to her and drops to his knees. He helps her up to her feet, "May!"

"Klye!" She looks into his eyes, "My hero."

He looks at her. Fear stands out from his eyes. His grip on her arm is tight.

"No, we all thought you crawled out."

She wonders, "If I did, then I would know it. I couldn't find the exist. I fell to the ground and stopped. Something grabbed my legs and dragged me out. Are their any fire men on the scene?"

"No, but there was someone here earlier, someone said they saw a man in expensive clothing in green and some kids on skate boards."

"Green…"

"Green," repeated Kyle, "I think I know…..what could have happen," he stopped himself.

May noticed his odd sentence as fire trucks blare their horns. They pull in drastically fast to the school.

"What could have?" The teacher demanded to know.

Kyle stops holding May's arm, "Um….what if the teens caused it…." He said stuttering.

She holds his hand. He has his behind his back she holds it tightly.

"Either way, you need to go to the—"

The medics soon arrive to May's side. They point to the bright orange stretcher.

"I'm fine," she says coughing.

She compiles anyway, sitting down with an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"You were in there longer than anyone else," Kyle speaks. His eyes ooze worry.

Kyle looks back into the distance, the man he knows is walking into a dark alleyway. His coat swirls at the end.

May starts to cry. They all look at her in fear. Kyle holds her arm, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She sniffles, "Now…now… I might be punished again….for..for…not paying attention in school…or something like that… I'm finally off detention…..I-I-I"

They all shake their heads dismissingly. One of the medic's replies, "This could be part of trauma, on a lesser scale just her coping with the situation, so we'll have to see how much damage was done."

May looks with her clouded eyes at Kyle and thinks, "Just want I wanted. What if they think I caused this?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That day, school was cancelled due to the fire. The fire remained only in the science lab. It had been put out by the fire fighters, but the smell lingered through-out the school. What caused it was now determined. Too many Bunsen burners were left on. Some homework papers had blown from desk to the hot areas by the wind. Once the table was on fire, it spread to the ceiling and upwards. A few safety features had kept it from spreading-specialized insulation and ani-flamitory parts. The sprinkler's not coming one-was the worst during the fire.

Back at home, May sat up in bed in a rather sad mood. She held the pillow to her hand.

"Why didn't my sense go off? It's not like it didn't alert me before with the gang's starting fires down in Manhattan's tire lot. What caused this?"

She hugs her pink pillow closely as she sits on her pale purple bed in her socks.

Tink!

Tink!

She furrow's her brow at the strange sound and heads to the window. Standing below it is Kyle. He's kicking his skateboard with his head down.

She raises a corner of her mouth reviewing the odd scene and then opens the window.

"Kyle! Hey, nice to see you!"

He's jolted from his menial task and looks up at her sheepishly smiling.

"May! How are you?" He waves.

The neighbor's dog starts barking unusually as it seems that Klye is the main reason as to it's repetitive barking.

"I'll be right," she coughs, "down!"

Peter looks out the window at him curiously as May descends the stairs. She waves to her dad to open the door.

Smiling from ear-to-ear she says, "Dad, it's my friend Kyle! Um…could be boyfriend."

He jerks his brows upwards, "Boy-friend? Shouldn't you inform your parents of this?"

"Well, that's if he feels the same way. Remember, Jack and how I as into him? I guess he never felt the same way. I think we might have a connection. I hope you can chill and let me get to know him, Ok?"

Peters snorts and folds his arms, "Chill? Young lady there is a boy in my front lawn and you want to just hang out with out even asking if it was ok?"

"I just want to talk, not hang out. If I do I'll tell you, either way," she rolls her eyes, "you could find out anyway. When we are on a date-hoping he likes me--please can I have some distance from any red-suited supervision?"

He shuffles his feet, "Well, May, you can talk to him, but no sneaking off. If you want to go some where you need both of your approvals."

"Sure, dad" she smiles and heads up.

Kyle leaps at her and hugs her. May asks happily, "So, we are more than friends?"

He turns red and rubs the back of his hair sloppily, "Well, I do hug people, but I really like you. I do like you-like you. I like you as a girlfriend. Do you like me in that way?"

He takes her hand and holds it, "Yes I do! This is cool! So, what do we do next?"

He laughs, "I never been on a date before. I'm a lonely dude. We…..could see my house."

Her smiles shrinks to a small curl to her left of her lip. Her eyes lower, "I hope you're not thinking about--"  
"—No, heck no! I meant see the pole table I got! I want to challenge you to it! If you want we can ask your parents to come, if they are not like into you going alone."

She turns back to look at her dad staring from the window, "I know he won't like me going alone. We could all go, I hope the care-taker—if you call him or her that—will allow."

He shakes his head back and forth, "He shouldn't mind at all. He's usually away on business stuff. It's hard to explain him to you. It's like he's a single-father, but not really. He's like an Uncle. We have nothing in common by blood, but he's a close family friend. He's the one who has the last name of Suivacto. My real last name is Jones. I kept this one only because he adopted me."

The dogs bark on and off again. They soon settle down and go into their doghouses.

"So, what business does he do?" She queries as they walk to May's house.

He laughs, "That's the thing. He has odd jobs. It pays well, but most of the money I'm living on is from our own family inheritance. My parents worked in two great money making jobs. My dad sold suits. My mom could convince you to buy houses, her it was a skill she learned as a realtor. We don't live like Donald Trump, but we aren't that too far off."

May pushes the white front door open, the new's is turned down, but faint chattering of princes and princes fade in and out of their ears. Peter has seated himself in a chair near the window. He helps himself up to meet the youngsters.

"Kyle has invited me and mom and you, dad, to his place."

"You want MJ and I to come along? We'd love to, but don't get any idea that you too will be alone in a house, hotel or any place without parental supervision."

Kyle smiles, "Sir, I won't let any harm to May. I'd put up a fight to stop anyone from hurting her. I also would like to go on a date with her. It seems we are more than friends."

Peter starts to chuckle, "Any other breaking news that I should know about?"

"That's it."

"All I have to do is go home and get the place ready. I know I should have before you asked, but I wanted to know what time would be ok and all that."

May holds his hand, " Is 4:00 a good time to come over Kyle?"

"Well, I'll ask if that time is ok."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Upon arriving a tan note was left on the sink's countertop. Kyle read it out loud:

_Dear Kyle,_

_Seems business has wrapped it's arms around me again. You can invite whomever you want to the house. If you have a mess, you must clean it up. I'm sorry I can not be there from 1-7. You may invite them over today._

_Sincerely,_

_Oscar_

Kyle rips up the letter and throws it into the trash, "You are more absent than the parents that have left me. Fine, I'll have fun. It seems you never want to meet my friends…..why?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the docks, Otto tinkers with the head of A, his top right tentacle. He paints on a clear coating from a large bottle in his left hand.

"Now, let's see how this works. If my calculations are correct, I won't need Oscorp's help improve the arms to better eradicate that swinging city nuisance," he then screws the cap of the bottle shut and the left bottom tentacle grabs hold of it puts it on the metal shelf.

"Nano-technology is just another invention that will fall into the wrong hands. I'll make sure I'm the first wrong hands," he jokes wickedly.

He leans back into the rusty and broken rolling chair and folds his hands into a temple.

"To defeat the my enemy, mere wit and technology must merge."

(tentacle C)_ So, daddy, what will you do to improve us? You have already installed a dagger, mini claws, a welding tool, metallic rope. What else will help us stop this man who hurts you?_  
He answers the bottom left tentacle named C, "C, what I will do is something not even Spider-man will be able to predict," Ock grabs a black hour glass, "Natural selection was always a biological theme I admired in college. I did receive dual degrees, though I should have become a doctor in that field. I'm sure with my excellent cranium that it would have been a piece of the periodic table to attain this secondary degree. The time is coming when survival of the fittest will show that machine is superior to any mutant freak's advantages. It is only a matter of time my friend. Tick! Tick! Enjoy your fame while you can, before you understate the great Dr. Octavius the last time," he chuckles wickedly as the arms sway hissing in increments similar to his laughing.

His laughter reaches the roof as pigeons flutter in and out. A few droppings land on his laboratory table.

The bottom right tentacle D takes notice.

(D replies)_ What is that white stuff on the table?_

Ock stops his evil chuckling to take notice of the bird droppings.

"_Filthy birds_! Why must a scientist of my genius put up with such disgusting living quarters—"

He then stops and rubs his chin, "Money does come easy to me know. It is time for a change. Owning a one-piece wardrobe is hardly suitable. I think I shall get the desired funds. Drawing attention shouldn't be a problem, after all I don't have to sneak into a bank anymore,"

The tentacles gather near his face, "I understand completely what to do now. Maybe that invention the Lady of England discussed isn't something to dismiss. It could be of use to me. If it's a rare piece of weaponry, then it should be studied by someone who will give it proper honor—that someone is me. This blood issue is intriguing. I wonder if Spider-Nat will be there? Why yes, he could try to look out for the well being of those willing to deliver the crimson-gold into the hands of the blood bank operators. Aha! What if……nah…that's incongruous to think that he might be?"

He looks at the arms, "What do you say? You agree?"

The arm nods after it gives him it's thoughts.

(A responds)_The possibility exists daddy that that mean man could be royal too?_

His eyes snap open wider. He smugly states, "All these epiphanies--silly notions-- can't all be correct. Any evidence would have to be more than coincidental to affect my actions. But you do all agree that I should--"

All the tentacles wiggle back and forth, "It is settled then. First plan A, plan B—no I wasn't talking about you A, and B, you need a hearing adjustment chip. I said Plan A and Plan be. I know it sounds pitiful, but what else do you suppose I say to any course of action? This should be the trap that I have been waiting to set! I can't let him find out though. My lurking in and out of the docks have only added to tensions between us."

The sand begins to pour slowly from the large hour glass. A two octopuses decoratively lean against it's s structure. The aesthetic appeal makes Ock smirk looking at it.

He continues staring, "Dinner should be ready soon? Well it's only 4:30, I should begin the next phase."

He hums to himself Mozart. He quotes a few Hemmingway lines as he types on a computer while his tentacles do various tasks on other computers. Light barely pours into his work space. The shattered wood and metal allows for a few bright spots and rainy spots for the drizzly days. He sips some coffee with his one hand as computer codes flicker on the screen. One tentacle takes notice and unscrews an old light bulb several feet upward. It replaces it without getting the Doctor off task in the least.

"_Ick_!" he blurts out as one tentacle winds it's away through a spider web.

"If it's not a big pest it's small ones that irate me," he frowns.

The next tentacle grabs a gray can and sprays the top area; flies, spiders drop dead. The action realizes a small smirk on his face and a short chuckle.

All the tentacles squeal with electronic pleasure as he barks, "Get back to work!"


	4. Unexpected Devistation

The Price of The Price of an Invention: The Danger of Being Royalty  
(TPI.:DBR)(Chapter 4—Unexpected Devastation)  
DBR All characters in this chapter and Part 2

Two galloping stallions, one ebony, the other ivory, entered the castle quickly. The pouring rain bounced off the beasts as only one rider, leapt from the lead animal. He stumbled through the crowd frantically, and raced to the king like a rabid raccoon. He ran through the mud to the concrete steps.

King Reynold, turned from his chair, to face the man on the floor. His outerwear dripped water onto the red rug, and he shook as he gathered the courage to stand up.

"Dear man, what has happened?"

The longhaired, young man of 24 raised his brown eyes to the king.

"The messenger is---dead."

"That is dreadful!" The King said, walking to him.

"I carry his belongs and own have his horse. King Buherter has claimed that no one will stop him from the conquering the land he wants to conquer."

"Any good news?"

"Prince Thomas has brought back the woman's son, who was taken."

"He, what? When?" He yelled.

"As I was riding back, the messenger was sent in. He hide in an old cart and snuck into the main area. He heard this man swearing he would get out. Thomas found some leftover explosive powder and broke him free. They released a few horses, making it look like the noise was from wild stallions. It worked for a while….until the man you sent went to speak to him. The guards saw the cart rolling by itself, and a foot stuck out. He slaughtered the messenger, thinking he was a decoy."

"If my son had let me handle business, this wouldn't have happen. He can fight wars when he is king. He has given that rite up, and I should have made him turn over all attempts to negotiate between this king and I," he spoke bitterly.

"You have my utmost apology, sire. Whatever you request I will do."

"Have the knights prepare for war. If they attack first, we will engage. But they must start preparing, now."

Near midnight, two nights later, Thomas worked on a silver object. He hammered away like the blacksmith taught him. His newest invention would be the best he could think of. The moon hid behind clouds as he placed the cover on the object; much resembling a bowling ball, it had no holes but an opening, which divided the center. The rather dull and heavy device was the newest weapon compared to what the cannon ball could do.

He smiled greatly, his face soot covered. Dim torches lit the splintered wooden work bench. He rubbed the strand of brown hair out of the way. He stared intently at his toy.

"Now, father, will be able to use this against that king who thinks the world has no boundaries."

Inside the castle, several men come out from the huts, taking off their cloaks to reveal knight's armor. Their armor bared no horse symbol, but rather, a devious wolf symbol, as they spread into the inner corridors of the castle. When instantly inside, drew their swords and fought their way to the king. Elsewhere, out loud warning of the assault rang out. The ringing of the bell gathers the attention of Buherter's other warriors.

Hearing the bell, Thomas placed his invention inside and old crate. He dragged the crate to a nearby wall. He then pulled out several bricks, shoved the crate into the wall, and placed the bricks back. He took dirt from the floor and smeared it over the wall so that it would not give away any hint of a passage.

Screaming and yelling filled the castle on several floors and clanging of swords echoed by accompanying horrendous screams. Thomas saw from the small bars outside the fleet of armed men in black and red armor. His ear was pieced by the many cries; this only ate away his bravery.

"Oh, no...he's come into this castle. Will he not stop his tirade! I can't believe this."  
He runs to the burning torch and yanks it from the holder, "I have to see----"

An injured knight tells him, "Sire! You must get away from the castle---"

He takes the knight's arm, "I can't leave my family," He stares at him desperately.  
The knight lowers his head. He chokes on the words. "From what I am told they...are not living."

In horror he yells, "No! They can't be! This is the Meadowll Kingdom!"  
"You are the King---"He lowered his headwear.  
"No! I revoked my………whatever…..I can't"  
"You must leave sire, or you will have no Kingdom to run. That is not unless you want the pigpens to run. You mustn't be captured….go to the forest, Sire."

A tear ran down his face, he sniffed. He coughed. "Then I will go. This kingdom will be under our kingship again! Thank you, sir."

"Your highness, I do my best."

" 'Sir', is fine….the only highness I know is higher than us all. I pray, He will reward you finely for this," he spoke. He then dashed into the castle's winding concrete tunnels, and out past the dark, wooded area.

He tried to exist an opening. A small cave, barred with a gate, the Prince (newly king) used a key to open the rusty lock. He kicked the door open, because its rusty design did not properly open.

He tripped and fell in mud. His purple royal clothes now stained colored as he got up and ran, and ran as the pouring rain gave no sympathy for time being.

"This isn't happening. This nightmare--can't be real," he glances back seeing flames shooting from the castle and villagers being forced out. Knights now race out horses from the mass of people.He grits his teeth, "I could take down that Owen! If I did that…..then if I failed there would be no legacy.

He marches through the thick mud in his black boots…..after several hours, he sits down on a log. He rubs the wet hair out of his eyes. He's not sure where else to go. Without a horse, his legs in pain couldn't make it to the nearest kingship of his father.  
He soon hears soft giggling behind him. He turned to see, in the distance, a woman running through the woods. She was dressed in blue and white, and the flowers in her hair flowed as she moved. "  
"Delusions, simply delusions," he rubbed his face, "some ghostly thing to haunt me," he said grimly as she continued to run through the woods enjoying the time in the rain.

He climbed up the muddy hill to see who it was. She swirled in the rain, singing a love song. She twirled right into him.

"Oh!" She gasped upon seeing a stranger.

"Madame, your singing was quite lovely. Who has taken up residence in this area of the woods?"

"Oh…..who are you, sir?" She looked naively at him.

"Prince Meadowll is my name."

"Sire, this is….well it isn't taken. I just went for a walk in the woods for some berries and went far. If I have strayed into your land, I'm sorry. Please have mercy and do not sentence me to the stalls."

He saw her fall to her knees, "Please get up, I'm not really a prince anymore and most of all….."he reaches down, "I hate seeing beautiful ladies such as yourself as low as the mud. Please allow me to stay at your dwelling for the mean time."

She looks into his brown eyes, "Oh, sire, I do have room. It is but my father and I. My mother has been missing for months…….you can stay as you will."

A few days after the siege, the dreary weather hangs out with Thomas, just like his sadness. No amount of warm porridge or other hospitality has cheered up so far. The fair-haired woman, about his age, enters with his clothes washed and dried placing them at the empty chair, next to him.

"How can you not be a Prince? You have royal clothes. Do not tell me you stole them."  
He says in a stern voice, " I am as I said before, I'm no Prince. I am now the King of--"  
She sits down next to him, "I knew you had to be someone. You don't look like thief."

He laughs, "Thank you. I must--cannot stay here anymore. Thank you for your generosity. I will some how pay back your kindness."

Hours later, Thomas disguised as a poor beggar, in brown clothes, walked into the castle area carrying a large sack over his back. He spoke to guards while looking down.

"I have come to visit my dear friend in the dungeons. He has been there for a  
year. Would the majesty, have mercy, to allow me to see him?"

The tall, muscular guard looked to the other. His voiced rumbled like stones, "You may see him. We cannot guarantee you'll ever get back out."

They then, wickedly laughed, as they let him enter the cold and damp stairwell. Another guard followed behind him as another lead him to the dungeon.

He spoke to the guard in front of him, "I thought that……he didn't take anyone alive."

"Whoever he did take alive," He spoke as they walked. The area became dimmer and harder to see, "wasn't many…"

An eerie glow of the two flaming torches was the only light left for the prisoners.

"Take your time--don't let the smell get to you." He cackled. " I think several of our inventors perished today," he spoke running up the steps in his clanking amour.

He walked through the metal archway. The metal door was instantly locked. He stepped slowly into the area, he once held as a small lab. Cells left and right were filled with five people, just about as packed as one could get. Cobwebs hung low over the area. As he squinted to see in the dark, one cell of only three, moaning and wailing for food echoed the halls.

What he found made him jump back. His brother looked out from sitting, on a small wooden bench. His parents were not present.

"Gilbert!"

His brother looked over, "Who are you stranger?"

He came to the cell and held his brother's arms, "It is your brother. You are alive!"

His eyes sparkled after seeing Thomas, "Yes. Our parents have not. I too am

wounded--"he shows his leg.

"Oh...I was afraid that would happen. I'll get you out---"

"No," he holds his arm, "I can't take the thrown…..the leg...is infected…..and I have been blacking out…..a wounded prince can't take the crown. There isn't much time…"

Thomas slouched down on a wooden stole. His brother sighed deeply.  
"So, I am going to lose everything that I know due to this master of brutality?"

"I'm sorry. Even if you did free me…I can't last a day's journey. Free the inventors. They are being used for his purposes."

He grabbed the bars to help himself up, "I will my brother," he said as a few tears ran down his shrouded face.

Gilbert then handed Thomas a piece of his torn royal robe. The clothes he wears are of no value for prison guard has given them to him.  
He sniffs and then clears his throat, "You and them will be free."  
He then heads down the last stall. Thomas touched the brick wall and ripped out the brick. He pulled out a small dish of black powder. He walked back to the front of the prison.

"I'm ready to leave.."

As soon as the guard turned the key, Thomas blew the black power into his eyes and head butted him. He raced with the keys and unlocking each cell to placement.

Upon the opening of the last, he hugged his brother and helped him with his walking.

The inventors race up the stairs, some barefooted, others in torn clothing of mold and

rat -chewed-quality.

Thomas races up to the main floor, ripped off his over-garment as Gilbert escapes with the others. Gilbert doesn't notice he had gone back inside, until he is about a yard away.

He hurried into the main floor as guards leapt to stop his movement. They draw swords as Buherter halted them. Sharp metal points of the swords are pointed at Thomas' neck.  
"You will return the kingdom to the Meadowll's," he scowled.

He intertwined his fingers, "Even if they were alive, I wouldn't. And who are you to make demands?"

He breathes in and out through his nose loudly, "This-- their kingdom---"  
He laughs wickedly, "As I see it, it's conquer and you own it. Apparently, no one shares my interest of multi-kingdom ruling. Tell me why I shouldn't slice your head off?"

He looked to the ground then up at him, his heart beating like racing horses, "I'm the Prince."  
They all burst out laughing, "Every member was killed or maimed on his or her way of dying."

He then stuck up his hand, showing the royal ring as Owen's eyes lowered to a glare.  
"That was a stupid thing to do, boy. Kill him---"

Thomas ducked at the two on coming swords and pulled the rug from under both of them. He then pulled out one sword and started fighting the two men at once. He yanked another sword from off the wall behind him. He started using the other sword in his left hand.

He kicked the right knight in the shin as he swiped his sword at the left cutting his shoulder. He then kicked him onto the floor. In his right eye, he saw the flash of his adversaries sword and grabbed his arm and shoved the sword into the wall. He then punched his arm and kicked him out the over looking window.

The left over knight, grabbed him around his neck and was wrestling him. Suddenly, another flash of light came down, and cut into the man above him. Over them, stood Owen, with fire of hate in his eyes. The other man rolled over dead. Thomas rolled over and leapt to his feet armed with a sword. His sword was instantly met with his. They battled back and forth. Each of their moves only gaining more injury. Owen snagged Thomas's arm as he sliced Owens's leg.

Owen thrust his sword into the chair, in which Thomas hide behind. He took the chair and threw it at Owen. Owen fell over as Thomas held his sword under his chin.

"I reclaim my kingdom. Please don't make me kill you."

Owen furrows his sweaty brows as he lays the defeated ruler on the dusty red carpet, "Your kingdom has been conquered, it is mine! You can't order the knights to leave. They will come to my aid now that you have pushed one out a window."

He jibes, "You sure it's not you on a bad day punishing your men?"

Owen seemed to have other ideas as his eyes traced a golden thread towards the massive knight figurine, near the fireplace. He then yanked it, shaking the massive structure, while Thomas had only seconds to move. He was instantly kicked in the gut.

Owen rolled the carpet over Thomas and pushed him out of the window. Owen stood laughing triumphantly. His laughter was short-lived when he noticed his strap on his garment is flowing downwards along the carpet. He stompped his feet, pulling himself back as he's dragged out of the top floor. He plummets to his demise. Thomas get's up from lying on his back on the ledge. He climbed back into the window and stares at the sunlight from the clouds. He takes a deep breathe and sighs before taking off and out of the castle.

Gradually, quietly and truly, those who escaped Buhurter now come back to the castle, as peace is restored to its dominating order and the kingship position was once again held by a kind, royal prince, now turned king. The building's restoration and joy started to grow; regret over lost ones was still a deep, dragging pain in many of the resident's minds, and strong in King Thomas's.

King Thomas married the peasant woman, whose own father was once in a royal dynasty, but ruined by the family of the Buherter's. The greedy kings took whatever kingdoms they liked, treated their residents as they pleased. And destroyed any validating documents showing their royal bloodline. Like those oppressed and forgotten rules, their bloodline kept it's royalty, but not its highest place. King Thomas only discovered her hidden secret whence returning to thank her. She could not hide her royal blood, just as he could not hide his technical nature as an inventor. Thomas still tinkered with gadgets as the castle was run day by day. Those captured inventors in Buherter's other castles became free as his kingdom was turned over to the previous kings that were stripped of it barbarically.

As centuries passed, the legend became watered down until the existences of such inventions and kingdoms were a myth. Only now, through a family log, was the secret revealed that a royal bloodline was not wiped out by Buherter or other kingdoms that sought to destroy the Meadowll name. Along with the history of the kingdoms, an invention of such breakthrough is one that a man seeks to wrap his tentacles around.


	5. Secrets Never Lie

**The Price of Invention: The Danger of Being Royalty**

(Chapter 5 Secrets Never Lie)

DBR Kyle Suivatco: May Parker, Doc Ock, Spiderman © Marvel

The opulent apartments near Kyle Suivacto's living place gave Peter Parker a creepy feeling. They were in the same neighborhood as Harry Osborne. Harry's odd personalities have made him hard to be near. Peter was doing extra duty by coming out of costume to another rich kid's living quarters. It ate at his mind and turned his stomach, thinking about the time when he was gift wrapped and given to Harry for execution.

The door swung open immediately, as Kyle stood grinning ear to ear. May was at Peter's side while MJ went to work on a local studio set. May is presented with multi-color flowers from Kyle, as Peter enters first looking about the apartment. He then walks around the tan, green and very bright room. Green drapes keep the light from entering as the small, but bright, light hangs over the chairs and coffee table. He looks left at the small kitchen, to the right a small mirror hangs on a wall that splits the living room with the hallway to the bedroom.

"So, where is Mr. Suivacto?" Peter asks. He sits down on a green plush chair. He struggles in it, as May giggles. The chair seems to envelope him.

"Well," Kyle sighs, "he couldn't be here."

"I thought that's why I came. I wanted to meet your parents--"

His eyes are downcast as he messes with his shirt collar, "They were here….but left me from this world when I was fifteen. And the person who watches me, is hardly here as well."

"What is your caretaker like? Has he treated you well? Is he married?"

"Oscar, ah, well, he's single. He wants to get a mother for me. I don't really need one. I dress all right, I wear cologne, I clean my room, and I'm pretty responsible."

Parker chuckles, "Yes, well mother's show they care as well. Who is going to give you advice how to treat May."

"Dad." May said embarrassed.

"May told me you have a pool table? Care for a few games?"

He smiles. "No problem."

A week later, after school, May and Kyle hold hands. The question has been tugging at her mind and she has to release it, so she does.

"Did you ever find out how I got out of the fire? And, I keep thinking I'm being followed." Cars drive by as they walk around the front of the school, where her bike is and his skateboard.

"Actually, I've been wondering that also. Maybe it was a brave student that doesn't want to be known for his heroics. You should have seen Jamie run down the hall with the bucket when there was a spill in---ok, that wasn't heroic, but someone one had to."

"Hey, I heard that they are now taking blood samples to see who the royal person is. Want to go?"

She rolls her eyes, "The only thing I'm royal at, is messing up. Did you see my grades lately? I have to admit, I've been thinking of you more than my math work."

He kisses his cheek, "You've encourage me to try harder at my work. I'm a loner. I like technical stuff…I'm a geek without glasses."

She smirks, "Geek? Since, when?"

"My skateboard isn't that normal," he props the top off of it, "See, it will shock anyone who wants to steal it. It's not much of a feature, but it's expensive as can be."

"You know what, what if I did get my blood tested? We could go together. It's on the way home."

May saddles her bike as Kyle leaps onto his. Once they were both ready, he smirks.

"Do you know where the place is at?"

"It's not far." They take off down the rode together as she squeaks; the hill is steeper when peddling with things on your mind. The traffic is insane and, so they move onto the side walk and roll down to the local red and white tent. Balloons and media personal surround the place as they rode to it.

"The line looks long," she says dismally. He leads her to the line.

"Actually, it's moving fast," he notices that three people were just chatting and not paying attention. They soon moved up and into the tent.

May holds Kyle's hand as they both enter. May goes into one side as Kyle goes to the other. She sits in front of a box with a sheet of medical paper to fill out privately to give to the nurse.

"Name…..blah blah….blood type? I don't know…..hmm weight…..didn't weigh myself lately…..ok all filled out."

When things were in order, May reclines on a chair with her arm ready. She closes her eyes and wrinkles her nose as the nurse puts the needle into her vein. The bag rests on a table near her. Kyle is on the other side taking it with no care.

May's soon given a table of cookies and milk. As time passes and the blood is soon full, a nurse takes the bag, thanks May, then draws a bit of blood into a vial. May rests a bit. She goes to get a cookie and drops it as another nurse comes by.

She then eats the snack waiting for the nurse to take out the wire. She waits, and waits, and is feeling dizzy…..she then looks over seeing another bag close to half full and her eyes are about to pop out. Kyle then comes to see her.

"I thought they got us at the same time. I've heard your blood drips in different times, but this is bizarre."

She says weakly, "No...the-the-nur-nurse put another bag and didn't tell me."

"Oh!" Kyle then turns and snaps his fingers at nurse, "Hey, need some help here. Please get the wire out of her and put the blood back in her."

"This is a place for donations, sir. I can take the wire out, but the blood stays here, a sample is given to the Queens Medical Staff."

Kyle frantically rubs his hair as a mysteriously tall, man with blonde Beatle hair, taps his shoulder. Kyle notices his tan coat, green shirt and white collar.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Oscar Suivacto smiles. He soon drops his smile. "What's wrong, Kyle?"  
"They took too much blood and won't give it back."

"My, that is incredibly horrible and stupid."

The nurse came back with more bad news, "I'm sorry, we can't give you it back and the place is feeling up. If you have a place to stay, we'll be glad to help you."

Oscar spoke noble, "It would be no problem for me to let her stay at my apartment. I don't have business. Does she have any way to contact her parents?"

May shakes her head dimly. Kyle looks in his pockets. "I don't have any way either. This is a tent, not a place to make a toll call."

Kyle gets an idea. He heads into the crowd asking if anyone has a phone. They shake their heads 'no'. Some had one but gave it to a friend a daughter or lost it. The nurses had pagers, so that was of no use.

Oscar asks May, "Would you want to stay at my house? I'll inform your parents as soon as we get you there. My car is parked behind the tent. I needed gas and stalled along the way."

His voice was familiar to May. It sounds too constructed. It was smooth, low, yet the strangeness of being familiar was not something May could let go of.

"It's alright." She rubs her head and eyes.

Oscar and Kyle lift her off of the chair, slowly, under her arms. Kyle lifts her up and takes her out of the back way to their car. Oscar opens the door for May. Kyle puts her in the back seat of the car and he closes the door slowly. May puts the seatbelt on as Kyle sits up front, giving her some room to breathe. He then remembers her bike and his skateboard. Oscar stops from opening his door noticing Kyle wants to get out.

"What's wrong, son?" Oscar asks Kyle near his window.

Flashes of sunlight hit May's eyes seeing them converse. She thinks about his fashion. She wonders why it seems so similar. Too similar. Too disturbing.

"I forgot May's bike and my skateboard---"

He puts out his hand. "It's ok, I'll go get it. Where is it?"

Kyle dispenses the bike's location. "Close to our side of the tent," as he speaks, Oscar takes off. Oscar sees the bike and skateboard next to a pole, where the tent is secured. He reaches it. As he unhooks the bike's lock to the chain, a slivery metallic tendril slithers inside the tent. It dives in and out of moving people and tables, heading straight to the back. Vials, upon vials, are all carefully stacked in see-through containers by the dozens. It weaves its way towards the small red goal. It soon opens the shields on the claw and a smaller claw twists around the lock, popping it off. The red lens blazes red light, seeing the many vials. It grabs the desired one inside the smaller claw, and retracts back inside the main claw. Snapping shut, the arm looks about.

Echoes of sound enter the arms' circuits, causing it to survey the surroundings. The owner's mental commands tug at the arm's software, making it shake with robotic fear. It opens the same claw and grabs another vile. The command to return pummels the A.I.'s mental mind. It then, activates a cloaking device, and soon the metal turns white, section by section, vanishing completely by optical sight. The arm travels quickly, back to its owner, all the while May's bike is being placed in the truck. The bike is sticking out, with bungee cord to hold the trunk's door closed.

"That should hold it." Oscar smiles walking a bit jittery, hoping that the trunk will not fly open during the ride through New York's famous traffic.

"I'll go pick up some gas. I can see the gas station near the tent. Give me two minutes."

Kyle asks May as May struggles to keep conscious, "Are your parents home?"

"They should be." Oscar looks in the mirror seeing her pale reflection.

"We'll call when we get to my apartment."

Within twenty minutes, they arrive to their location. From car door to apartment door, Oscar is the official door attendant. Oscar opens the door for Kyle, who is carrying her in. Oscar flicks on the light as May is laid to rest on the couch.

"Can I get you water? Anything?"

Oscar tosses a bag of cookies at her. He races to the refrigerator and pulls out a gallon of milk, pouring it into a glass for May. Kyle, in that time, grabs the phone and asks May for the number. She weakly gives him the number. He dials it twice, for his fingers are shaking.

"Hello, Mr. and Miss Parker-"

Oscar hands May a glass of milk, urging her to drink. She shakes her head no, as Oscar sighs. He pulls up a seat next to her. May hears Kyle sighing and looks to him from the couch. She takes the glass of milk and stares at it.

Kyle comes over and sits in Oscar's place. "I only got the answering machine."

Oscar went to the phone to try again. He pressed the 're-dial' button on it.

"You need to drink that May."

"I'm not thirsty."

Kyle supports her head, "You lost liquid. You need liquid. Come on….please honey. Will you do it for me?"

She looks into his eyes as she takes a few sips, only sliding back into the couch. He sets the milk on a local stand. He rises from the stool and heads to the other furniture and grabs a green pillow. Kyle places it under her head. He kisses her forehead before sitting by her side. May turns to him and closes her eyes. Kyle holds her soft hand in his strong hands, one of which had a metal bracelet with a logo on it.

"Who ever thought doing good….would have a price? I mean, giving blood shouldn't this bad."

Oscar put his hand on Kyle's shoulder, "The possibility of her getting well is high. I will call the hospital. It's a shame I couldn't go directly there. She needed liquids fast, anything to restore what she lost. The hospital is over an hour from here, however, I'll call to see if there is anything we should do."

Kyle looks up, "Did you get through to the family?"

Oscar shakes side to side slowly.

"Well, May is out….." he touches her face with the back of his hand, "May, stay awake."

Oscar cradles the phone on his shoulder as he looks at his notebook of notes. One falls on the floor, under the island in the kitchen. "Yes, my son's girlfriend lost a lot of blood from a blood donation. No-no-no, she gave too much. Anyway---she did, I was there. Ok, here's the issue, is it dangerous that she lost about 1 ½ bags full of blood? Yes, they took that much—no-no, I'm sure. She'll be ok? You sure? It was twice---her body weight, I'm not sure---"

Kyle looks at May, guessing, "She looks like she's 115 or so. She's not very heavy, though she does have muscle strength."

"—She's about 115 or so. Oh, really? Not to worry-but-but ok."

He hangs up the phone and heads to Kyle, "It seems it's not an emergency. You said she say it early?"

"It wasn't even barely half, dad."

"They said not to worry. She caught them taking more early. I'd like to speak to the nurse." His brows furrowed.

"It's a mistake; let's not add more problems by yelling at people."

"Why do you care so much for May?"

"She….understands me... I know it's lame and so un-cool, but she knows me. I barely know you." His brow wrinkles.

"As a provider, I can't just live off of your parents funds; you do know that I work?"

"If you knew me, you'd know how I feel. May's not other girls."

"You're an inventor, so am I."

"I have been hiding what I do. When I met May, she saw that I liked technical stuff; she never called me a geek. Can you see that?"

He shifts in his pose as rain soon patters the windows. A knock at the door interrupts what Oscar was about to say. He opens the door as a few paramedics come in carrying a large pole with bags of liquid hanging upside down. They then come to May and place a needle into her hand (which was at the end of the tube leading up to the clear bag.)

They shake hands with Oscar. He nods and they head out the door. Kyle stares at May, "She'll get better just by more water?"

Oscar looks left at Kyle, "The body is mostly water. She was drained of water and blood. She'll get better. She'd be in worse shape if they'd taken more; any more would be bleeding to death."

"What can I do?"

"Keep calling the Parker's house. I'll make some coffee for them. In the mean time--want to shoot pole?"

Kyle shakes his head back and forth. He stays at May's side, listening to the patter of rain. Hypnotized by the falling strands of water, he thinks about how special May is in his life. Since they have been dating, he feels confident that they will be together forever. Thoughts of white dresses and suits dance a few seconds in his mind's eye. He can't tell his dad about wanting to marry her yet. The desire to be together is the hardest thing to tell him.

Several hours later nearing night, Peter and Mary Jane rush into Oscar's apartment.

"May!"

Kyle is startled from his staring out the window, holding May's hand.

"Mrs. Parker--"

Peter rushes over and stands stunned at the sight, "What happened? Was she in an accident? Why isn't she over at the hospital?"

Oscar cools their worries. He offers MJ and Peter a cup of coffee, "She's fine. It seems they wanted to donate blood for charity and see if they have royal blood."

MJ and Peter stare at each other. "That's a nice thing to do, but….she might be anemic."

MJ raises her brows, "Peter?"

Oscar raises his blonde brows, "If she's---she wouldn't give blood."

"I know. Where did she give the blood?"

Oscar shakes his head, "There is no use fighting to get it back. Kyle informed me the nurse had no problem taking it like a vampire, but when she asked to have it back because of an error, they gave a firm no."

May opens her eyes, "Mom, dad, I'm fine. I feel better now."

Peter lowers himself over her, "You know you can't donate blood"

She whispers, "I wasn't thinking."

Oscars ears twitch with curiosity. He holds his cup to his mouth, taking a sip of coffee. MJ holds hers as if it is ice cold. Oscar gestures towards it. She nods and smiles thanking him as she takes a sip as well.

"Now, I have to get it back." He sighs.

She takes the tube out from her hand, "Ouch," as Oscar grabs medical tape and a patch to put over her hand. She places her hand on the table as Oscar tapes over the punctured area. Peter stands back and rolls his tongue around in his mouth. Fear and anger gather inside of him.

Oscar pivots around and stands up facing Peter. Parker heads to May and picks her up, "Thank you Mr. Suivacto."

Oscar smiles, "It's no problem," he glances over at Kyle. Kyle heads to May and kisses her other hand.

Kyle then heads to the door, "I'll get that. Sorry, Mr. Parker, I didn't know that giving blood was bad."

"She should have been cautious. She hasn't felt well and has been trying to acting tougher than she looks."

Oscar rubs his chin. His brows wrinkle as something does not fit the story that Parker told him. "Hmm…."

After the door is closed shut and with May in Peter's Arms, May asks, "What did you say I'm anemic?"

"You know that your blood is special. I'm not even sure if because you gave it away that it weakened your spider powers. I had to tell him that."

"So, you lied, and you're telling me to be good in school?"

Peter grunts, "Don't think that I lied. We never had you tested by a doctor, for all I know you could be. I had to say something."

She rolls her eyes, "When I get sick, are you going to say I have cancer?"

MJ opens the car door as May is put upfront. "I don't like you talking back. I want you to be more careful when you try to help out. The whole point of being a super-heroine is to keep your real ID safe, so that if someone thinks you're not around anymore, you can live a normal life. We can't buy other ID's for you."

MJ takes the back seat as Peter looks back and forth at May and the mirror before pulling out of the parking space.

"Does this mean I'm grounded?"

"No, just be more careful." A car honks at both them as they travel through traffic and the pouring rain.

All the while, Kyle stares out the mini patio door. Oscar puts a hand on his shoulder, "She means that much to you?"

"She's the only one for me. I hope we can get married."

"Don't hurry. You have so many women to meet in your life. Treasure her, but make sure you know what you want in a woman before you merry."

"That's hard."

"It's all part of that process. Never name 'chance' for your meeting. I once had someone special too, however I wished I had never loved, that would have been the best for me."

"What do you mean by that?"

The city lights start to sprinkle on across the city. The harbor lights, in the distance, light up a dark area and a small 'No trespassing' sign. Kyle stares at that as Oscar sighs.

"As much as I like to know things, having no emotions at all is the greatest strength. You can enjoy love now, but when it get's painful, you'll understand that you're better off not feeling at all."

"Did she divorce you? I think that emotions keep us alive."

He scoffs, "Divorce would have been a better option than to----I have to go."

"Just when you share your personal life with me, you leave. Mom used to take me to the skateboarding place and talk about things. Why can't you say?"

"Business is business. I have to take this message." He looks at the pager as it reads 'Order Fulfilled. Shipment Ready For Pick-up.'

Kyle sheds a tear, "When will we hang together as a family?"

Frustrated Oscar yells, "You have no family! I'm just your care-taker." He slams the door as Kyle flicks the tear aggressively off his cheek.

"You don't have time for me, well then I'll see why you don't."

He grabs his black and green jacket, stitched with a skateboard icon. He races to the patio and looks out as Oscar, heads not to his car, but to another place. Oscar keeps walking into the distance between alleyways. Kyle sees all of this and frowns. "He's a mob boss? A drug dealer? Why would he go to that part of town?"

May felt better and chats over the phone with Kyle the week after the incident.

"I can't wait to see your new skateboard."

He blushes, "Thanks. I can't wait to see you. Are you allowed to take a walk in the park with me?"

She laughs. She curls the pillowcases' fuzzy ends with her finger.

"Well, I'll go ask my dad and call you back, Ok?"

"Sure thing." He smiles and hangs up the phone at the same time she does.

He does a victory dance and runs into the room where Oscar is reclining on the couch, reading the news paper. He crumbles the part up mentioning Spider-man. He growls as something in the kitchen falls to the floor. Oscar looks back, seeing Kyle standing numb at the sound. Oscar didn't flinch.

"Did you do that?"

"No dad," Kyle says quietly. "I'll clean it up."

"You don't have to. I think I left the glass near the edge of the table and the bag of groceries knocked it over." Oscar gets up from the couch and heads in.

"Can I go on a walk with May?"

He lifts a brow. "Where to? Do you need any money?" He grabs a broom and waits for his answer.

"We won't need any. I think the park is a great place to hang out."

Oscar sweeps up the glass and puts it into a bag. He takes a paper towel and cleans up any tiny fragments. "I might have to leave on business, so make sure you have your key to get back in."

The afternoon light barely escapes the drizzling rain. A faint rainbow graced the city's tops. Chirping birds and laughing kids let out their joy as the two walk hand in hand. The treetops sway with each step. A cool breeze rattles the leaves as a few kids fly a kite near them. Dogs race through the park with their owners as May and Kyle smile enjoying their scenic walk. A few raindrops hit Kyle's head. He gives an odd look, as May giggles.

"You're skateboard is really cool."

He brags, "That's nothing. I invent stuff all the time. Want some cool glasses?"

"I hope they are not X-ray."

"Nah, not in the least. Try them."

May put on the fancy neon green lenses. "Wow, I can see, like body heat and stuff. It's really cool."

They stop near a park bench and take a seat. Kyle puts his arm around her. He starts caressing her hair. May smiles and runs her hands through Kyle's shiny, well-slicked hair. May kisses his cheek. Kyle moves his hands to her face kisses her lips. She pulls back. "I don't really kiss on the lips until….like my third date."

"Why?"

"It's just an oddity." She kisses his face. He responds in turn to kiss her ear.

She finds it humorous, "I never knew you kissed ears."

"I love every part of you. I love your mind body and soul."

She smirks, "I've never met anyone like you."

A Frisbee hits their table. They both unlock their eyes as a man with his dog comes over. He apologizes and throws the Frisbee, running with his dog to retrieve it.

Kyle gets a sudden idea. "Hey, you up for some mystery?"

"Like what?"

"Why……..um a cool place and why it's condemned."

"I don't think that's safe and I could get into trouble."

"You're right uh, want to get an ice cream cone?"

She sees his frown turn to a smile as she agrees. They head into the same direction as the way he wanted to go. Two houses show off their wonderful neighborhood, but behind them are the many condemned houses and many pointing toward the docks. The red and white stand doesn't have many costumers, but this doesn't detour them both in the least.

"I'd like a vanilla ice cream, in a cone please," Kyle asks and pulls out the money waiting for May to make her mind up.

"I'd like to pay for it Kyle," she brushes his hand away.

"We're dating, it's my treat"

She smiles, "All right, thank you. I'll have the same thing."

Kyle paid for the cone and licked the ice ream while staring at May. She does the same into his eyes. Loud arguments break out and soon a gang of ten men, in their late twenties with baggy pants, wearing bandanas, approaches the stand. May's spider sense totally missed their approach as they back away from the stand.

"Hey baby," the bald headed, bandana-wearing man spoke, making catcalls.

"She's my girlfriend, leave her alone."

One of the gang members pulls a gun on the ice cream dealer, "Pay up."

The others cover their mouth making mockery of Kyle and May's fear.

"Spiderman!" May shouted.

"Fire!" Kyle also yelled to get someone's attention.

"This is our neighborhood chickpea. No coppers come down this way. We only want a few things, starting with the ice-cream." He looks into Kyle's eyes, "As for 'your' girlfriend, she's about to be your ex."

May stares angrily at them. She grabs Kyle's hand as they back the two down the alleyway. Kyle whispers in her ear, "We have to go to the condemned building. Not unless you want to run through them."

The same member, with the gun put it away as they approach.

"Spider-man don't visit these parts. It's our domain, girly."

May takes off as Kyle puts his hands up. May runs half way down the wet alley," Come Kyle!"

They snicker at him. He pivots around and hurries after May as they laugh.

"Pansy!"

"Looser!" Another replies as they run after him.

Nearing the docks, May climbs over a fence as Kyle comes behind her. She trips on a box near the fence and falls over. As soon as the members reach the fence, a ferocious black lab races from the side and rushes after them, barking and drooling.

"Run! Lets get out of here, man! Dude move faster!"

May smiles, "Amen."

Kyle helps her to her feet, "Huh?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd be thankful."

"Odd thing to say."

"We could walk past the same way, or wait until they disappear."

"We have a wall, the fence with the dogs and the gang, or go through an old warehouse. I don't think there is much choice, May."

They scurry into the warehouse with the blatant 'No trespassing' sign just outside. You can smell the water. Mist sneaks over the land close to the warehouse creating fluttering shadows.

"This isn't exactly my idea of a date." He jokes as they step into a rather leaky place.

"We can just….walk through and out the other end."

"May….I've been very open with well who I am. You still hold back. I didn't mean to get you into trouble with the blood. I can't believe you have that condition."

Outside the warehouse, Ock travels irritated as usual that Spider-man is still in his existence. He rubs his soaking wet hair and yells at dripping rain. His claws pound the roof until reaching the warehouse. A tentacle swings by, seeing someone familiar.

"You're saying _A_ that we have guests? Who would dare come into this area of town?"

The tentacles sway as he quietly comes to the skylight. "Should I give my visitors a warning, maybe have them faint? You have a better idea? What do you think D? Well then, I'm up for amusements. They are just a couple of teenagers."

May stumbles on words. "Well, it seems that my dad is always around and that your dad is and well that we never have alone time. I know we do now. (Spider-man is nowhere to be found.) What do you want to know?"

They walk close to the exit. A few steps later, it only extends to another section of interlocking buildings. The broken glass windows gave the illusion of some existing exit.

"Why do you leave school so often? I see you go to study hall then….sneak in and out of the windows. If I see it, then maybe the teachers will."

"To be honest….It's hard for me to say right now."

He watches as she rubs the back of her neck nervously. He holds her hand, "Do you go to get medical treatments?"

She shakes her head no. "I have another job."

Otto's arms coil around in mid air as the main one sneaks inside camouflaging itself, like a chameleon, against the rusty roof backdrop.

"This is the most intriguing conversation I've heard so far. I wonder what she'll spit out. Does she work at a measly job sweeping floors for McDonalds'?"

One tentacle brings to mind a _Disney_ movie that it watched, while Otto was asleep. It starts repeating the words to a song, "…Sha-la-la-la-la-la kiss the girl."

Octavius lowers his glasses at the tentacle. "That's it! You're banned from watching TV. I can't believe you have the mind of a three-year old. I had thought that my A.I technology was more advanced in mental capacities than that. You don't say B. I got Osborn reject technology, maybe it does make sense." He watches them nod. "You're still not allowed to watch TV!"

After scolding his metallic- parasitic- A.I, child, he continues observing the two chattering below.

"I can't lie." She takes her hand out from his, "My other job is dangerous and I can't afford anyone to know. Maybe its' too early to tell you."

He looks down at the water below seeing a reflection of the leaky roof.

"I understand."

She tries to comfort him, "I'd love to tell you, it's just something that you have to keep more than any international secret."

He smiles, "You're a secret agent?"

She laughs. "I wish. I'm on that scale."

Ock gets frustrated. "What is this dribble? Well, do you work for Osborn? Now, I'd love to hear that. I'd extract company secrets in no time."

"No, I'm S-s-spider girl."

The hidden tentacle shutters. Ock raises his brows and smirks, "Well, this was an unveiling conversation. Do, Spider-girl tell us more. Hmm…but the shear thought of someone posing as the young super spider fledging is another possibility. There are many jokers in New York. If only there was a way to be sure."

**Tentacle C** rotates around like a death roll, "_Don't forget the Prom party we crashed, we thought that Spider-man's daughter had taken the Osborn disk with her. It turned out that you dropped the disk and D forgot to get it. From I observed, the 'Hero's Prom' was nothing more than a children dressing up like at Halloween_."

**D objects**, "_Don't drag me into this. Why would she come here to tell her male companion? I still do not understand why humans create relationships. People are so weird. They 'own' animals, yet the animals 'mark' the 'owners' as their 'own'. Who really owns who? Is she her owner?--_"

**A smacks D**, "_Going off topic does not help father. I think we should investigate more. It seems that this human is telling another something important. What I studied is that they go to places to reveal things. I think this matter should be investigated. What do you think?_"

Otto hushes them. "Keep watching. I'll make the final decision. "

Kyle laughs." You serious?"

"Why would I joke about it? I told you the truth. It is up to you to believe me. I don't feel safe showing you my powers here. It's a secret that I wish you'd keep between us."

"Would my apartment be a better place for you to show me you're really her?"

May goes to answer when, the door they were heading towards, bursts open. The metal door clangs against the metal framework of the warehouse, sending vibrations through out. Pigeons shoot out from their hiding places, fluttering nervously around the warehouse. It was too dark to see the intruder's features. The intruder's shadowy figure of a long coat and hat engulfs the entrance. He steps in from the entrance moving one-step at a time, hoping to build more fear in the two teens.

May covers her hand with her mouth. Kyle stands in front of her with his hands at his sides.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Pardon my interruption, but I don't think you read the signs posted. This area is off limits. There is a price to pay."

"If you want money, we don't have it." Kyle lowers his eyes.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself. My name is Dr. Otto Octavius and this is my private abode. I haven't had any specimens for my projects; however you'll have to do."

"The only specimen you'll get is a shoe. Decide where you'll like it!" May puts up her fists.  
"My, that isn't very lady like. Tell me you'll plead for your life. I always enjoy the typical damsel in distress scenario."

"Go scrub bark off a ship!" Kyle readies himself.

"That's an insult I've never heard. It's not that bad."

May flicks her eyes over to Kyle. "He's missing his tentacles."

Instantly, a red light glares in her eyes. She smacks whatever was staring at her.

"My hardware has never gone missing. I've just updated them for better brawls with my most prominent adversary-- Spider-swat."

The red light soon becomes a visible claw, and then becomes the next segment and the next, in slow succession, to become fully visible.

"Sorry, we trespassed on your lair. We have to be going now."

"Oh, no time for chit-chat?" All the arms wave about.

Kyle grabs May's arm and takes off back the way they came. Ock's tentacles slam the door in front of them closed. The arm hisses at them. May and Kyle stop. They run in and out of the broken pieces of boxes, finding a window open. They head toward it. Otto's tentacle took the advantage again and pushed over a large steel beam.

Panting, the two head towards another window. Octavius yawns. He looks at his gloved hands.

May get's an idea. She sees a small stairwell. She whispers to Kyle. They race towards the stair well. Ock beams as they head down the slippery and garbage- ridden, dark entrance. As they head down the entrance, Otto leisurely, almost levitates, down them on his tentacles, holding his arms inward.

Racing down to the bottom floor, they come across beams that rest slant ways, in their path. Ducking them, they make it to an exit. They burst through a door, seeing a nicely renovated laboratory. The cold chill of the lab adds to the growing tension. May and Kyle turn back waiting.

They wait.

Time eats away the situation. Kyle and May wait about five minutes, and then scramble to see that any other exits are possible. They weave through the towers of bottles, beakers, silvery tools and massive humming and trilling machines. A blur to their right shows cobwebbed cages, where lab rats once remained imprisoned.

"There is a door here! It leads back outside!" Kyle races towards it, when suddenly; a barred gate crashes down over it.

Another gate crashes down to the entrance to the lab. The lights flicker. Pictures of achievements on the wall rattle away. The pounding not only disturbs the quiet lab, but also rattles the inside of their rib cages.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Lying out on a table is surgical equipment, clear thick glasses and small clear bottles. May gulps. "Next time, I pick where we go for a date."

"Let's hope we get a next time."

To be continued…

Giving blood never has been so dangerous, but that isn't the half of it. Can May trust Kyle to keep her secret? What about a scenic walk? Will it be May's last? How far will Kyle go to protect her? Spidergirl has a lot to learn about love live and the cost of secrets.


	6. Into the Arms of Trouble

**The Price of Invention: The Danger of Being Royalty**

(Chapter 6 Into The Arms of Trouble)

DBR Kyle Suivatco: May Parker, Doc Ock, Spiderman © Marvel

"He-- stopped." May and Kyle wait.

"Maybe he left?" Kyle holds her hand.

Sweat drips down their faces. Soft hissing sounds echo from behind them. The subtle sound makes them jump. They turn around, with racing hearts. Kyle and May's mouth's hang open as Doc Ock appears behind him.

"_What happened to my spider-sense? It can't be broke? Oh no!"_ She thinks.

He looks directly at Kyle. "I should have told you earlier, you can run but can't hide. You didn't think I wouldn't have alternate entrances and exits in my own lab, did you?"

"We don't want any trouble. See, we were running from---"

"Me? I already know you were." He lowers his eyes at May.

May folds her arms. "What do you want? You want cash?" May throws a handful of coins at Ock. **D** scans the change and faces Ock disappointed.

"No, I actually want to know if you are Spidergirl. It's a simple answer."

She lowers her eyes. "I don't have to tell you who I am, what school I go to, or who I hang out with; all of them are none of your business."

Ock smirks, amused that May is coy with hiding her secret. The tentacles sway back and forth, so that May has to dart her eyes to watch them.

"Just let us go."

He steps a foot forward as they step one back. "Now, why would I want to do that?" A tentacle lashes out and winds around May's waist.

Kyle furrows his brows. He grabs a jar and tosses it at Ock. **B** skillfully ketches the bottle in mid-air.

"You will tell me in three seconds or else I'll have to administer pain."

He lowers his glasses to Kyle. "Go home. This does not concern you-- companion. (What an awful word, I seem to get them from my A.I lately.)"

He scrunches his brows in confusion. "No!" He grabs a scalpel and jabs at the tentacles. Ock simply rolls his eyes and **C** yanks the scalpel from him, knocking him to the ground.

May's eyes drip a tear. "Go Kyle. Don't get killed because of me. Leave!"

He growls. "It was my fault! I should have never told you to get ice cream in a bad part of town."

A tentacle snaps in front of Kyle. "If you don't leave, I'll kill her in front of your eyes!"

Kyle's mouth drops open. He purses his lips and puts up his fists. "Not without me taking you down."

"Oh, don't give yourself a hernia." He swats Kyle to the ground to scare him and actually not trying to hurt him.

"Go ! --" May yells as Otto completes her message "Or Else, I will finish what I warned you of." The top tentacle shoots out a dagger and he presses it close to May's neck.

"May," was all he could cry out as he dashes out of the room. "I'll get help."

"Now, where were we?"

She smiles."The part were you let me go."

"I do remember something _drastically_ different." His bottom tentacle pops out a thin, silver object and comes to the back of May's neck.

May sighs, "If you do get rid of me, you'll never know if I'm a royal princes daughter. I heard that either a princess or prince from a royal friend would be found their blood."

"Hmm….what a shame."

"No, please! What if I told you I was her and I wasn't? Do you want the truth or your truth, that you have caught Spider-girl?"

"I'll find out either way." He strikes the small metal object into her neck. May's eyes bulge out, "Oww!"

May then strikes Otto in the face with her fist, drawing blood. "You have a strong arm for a young woman; I find that highly suspicious and maybe it is evident you are her."

The lights in the lab soon quiver, as the room seems to rock before her. She squints to see his features over her drained senses. Her eyes droop as she forces them open.

"You are a monster," was the last words she spoke, before her world fades and her body goes limp.

"We shall see," the arm holds a vile containing a red substance.

Kyle races out with tears in his eyes. He runs and soon is out of breath, after the first block. His grabs his hurting side as he enters his caretaker's home.

"Dad! Oliver! Where are you?" He sits down on the ground, exhausted from running. He pants. "Oh, no! Mr. Parker! He won't let me hang out with her again—if there is another again. What do I do?"

He takes the portable phone and opens the patio door. He dials Parker's number and looks out, maybe get a glimpse of Spiderman. "Please answer! I pray. Come on! Answer!"

"You've reached the Parker Residence, we are not home--"the message states as Kyle hangs up.

He then yells out side, "Spiderman!" He waits…and no response. Disappointed and feeling hopeless he sits on the couch, dialing over and over Parker's phone. He knows the police can't really do anything. He calls them after a half hour of waiting for Parker to respond.

The phone rings.

"Hello?" It wasn't Parker but a very important call. "Really? No way! Cool! I can't come to the new station now, I have an emergency—yeah—yeah, I'll call back. Thank you."

As the constant calls to Peter's house went on, Spiderman flew across the city wondering about May.

He sighs. "May knows the rules. I'm surprised she hasn't asked to web-sling-race me across N. Y. Something must be up."

He back flips off a building and onto a coming tractor-trailer. "Time to look high and low. I hope Kyle and May haven't caused any trouble, or gotten into trouble."

His search for her continues through the night. Several police cars are near Kyle's apartment. Spiderman sees this, as he swings down the street. "Hmm….one or the other, I'd prefer that she was stuck in traffic over what's going at his house. Better say hi."

The police watch as Spiderman crawls into his window. "Hey, fellas. Was there a break-in reported? Care to tell me about the news?"

The police yell up at him, "Nah! He says some girl was kidnapped. We can't give the details---"

"I see, I'm a crime-fighter like you, but because I wear a costume, you have to discriminate. That is a shame, tsk, tsk. I can find out by myself. Thanks for you help in the case."

The police head out as he shoots a web from the ceiling to the ground and crawls to sit next to Kyle. Kyle's head is down. He's stressed and tired. He cant' keep his eyes open, yet he still worries for May.

"I yelled for you. May's gone."

Spiderman leans back, "No. How? What happened?"

Kyle gulped, he was afraid to say anything. "Please don't tell Mr. Parker-- her dad--but um, we went walking to get ice-cream in the wrong part of town. I'm such an idiot to do that."

He hides his feelings. "I won't. I just want to see this young teen get back to her parents. Who took her? Which alleyway? Which gang? Which mob?"

"It was---Dr. Octavius."

Octavius felt like a cold metal stabbing his heart. "Well, I can deal with him. Why would he capture a poor girl?"

Kyle yawns. "Sorry, I don't know."

"Don't hurt yourself by staying up late. I'll tell you if I find out anything. Do you have any parents?"

"A care-taker. He should have been back by now; he usually goes on business deals late at night. He's hard worker. I think he's some undercover person."

Spidergirl awoke groggy and stares at a bright blurry light. It soon comes into view. She moans as she tries to clear the mist from her eyes, she finds she can't move.

Coldness hugs her back, as she realizes she's on a table.

She moans. "Huh? Where am I?"

A tentacle snaps infront of her face, "--With me, my dear."

"What! Let me go!"

"We're going to play a little game-called Truth or Dare. I want to know, are you Spidergirl?"

"If you'll kill me either way, there is no use in me telling you anything."

The tentacle holds up a vile next to her face as May flinches. "Guess what this is?"

"Some poison?"

"No, it's your blood. It seems it has anomalies in it. If you are a royal princess, you'll have to keep your secret safe. So are you, or aren't you Spidergirl?"

"If you have proof either way, what does it matter?"

"It matters a lot to me." The top tentacle slams close to her face. It slowly retracts along with the sinuous arms.

She sighs. "Yes. You happy?"

Ock laughs. "I'm surprised I didn't have to torture you to get it. The next question should be easier--"

"If Spiderman is your enemy then why do you need me?"

He lowers his glass, "I'm asking the questions." **B** snaps.

"I go to school and get asked questions, it gets annoying, if you know what I mean?"

"This will be the easiest quiz you will have to take. It requires no studying, just the truth. Who are your parents?"

"My parents? Aren't you going to ask how long it took to get my spider powers?"

"That's not in the questionnaire. I will not repeat again." The tentacle shoots out in front of her and opens another claw, imitating the movie _Alien._

"Uh, uh, I can't." Tears form in her eyes.

Ock rubs his temples. "Please stop crying." The arms weave around in agitation.

D speaks, "Isn't that what you want? She's scared? Fear means you are in control."

**A **interjects, "Crying doesn't always means she's upset. What about the biological fluctuations at certain times by hormones, for certain times, irregularities--"

"Enough!" he turns to **A**. **A** ,his top right tentacle, quivers back under his coat. May watches him closely with eyes overflowing with tears. "Or it could be the medication."

He looks straight at her as the tentacles back away. Octavius pulls out a stool and sits next to her fiddling around with surgical tools. "Well?"

May turns away, her heart racing. Otto puts his finger to his chin in thought, knowing what would work faster and end her stalling.

"I know a lot about torture. In fact, I tried to marry Peter's Aunt for many purposes. One of the purposes was to get certain chemical component, the other was I might have felt something for her, but the real reason was to make him sweat every second. You might be his offspring, or a distant relative, or maybe a government pet-project, but either way—you will tell me. Just vocalize the words and this whole ordeal will be over. Why must you take forever delaying your freedom?" He picks up a syringe and looks over a few bottles, before taking a clear liquid and filling the needle with the contents.

"Because-because- it's none of your business." Otto smirks at her remark, "It's very much my business." She jerks in the restraints and goes to speak again and changes her mind. Otto takes the opportunity to speak, watching her squirm, "You see, you are also another thorn in my side. Soon, all the thorns will be removed." May lowers her eyes as he places the needle nearer to her arm."

"I'll never tell you," is what she states when the needle pierces her skin. "It won't work."

A sinister smirk snakes its way up the doctor's face. "Of course it will, and it will end your time-stalling methods. I do enjoy battling with your mentor. I love his antics and his happy sarcasm when he knows that I'm about to defeat him. Humor is a great way to go before you die."

May gulps.

Ock sits and stares as the substance grips her body. Her mind seems to drop all it's hesitation. She feels like the world is a big ball of fluff. Spidergirl shakes her head, but that doesn't shake the light-headed cozy feeling. Ock waits some more until her drugged euphoric and tranquil state comes to a complete apex. Seeing her eyes change within minutes, he looks at his watch.

"Ok, little spider. Who are you parents?"

"I—I," whatever he gave her, made ever word become a boulder to speak. She'd rather just lay in the mindless feeling of nothingness than try to speak. Ock asked her again. She tried, "Parents? Par……….Dad…….Mom….Peter...can I just stare at the ceiling."

Ock rolls his eyes, "Well, I found out who. Good job little spider. You can stare at the ceiling."

He chuckles and rubs her hair, making a mess.

She expressed a very mellow cheer, "Yay."

Ock rubs his temple, "Sometimes, I wonder what goes on inside their brains." He takes off as she reclines staring at the tiles for ten more minutes as her memory and the present mix together like paint.

Around six in the morning, Kyle, who was sleeping on the couch, awoke to the sound of knocking. He flew off the couch, falling flat on his face. Kyle then tosses the blanket he had onto the couch as he dashes for the door. "I'm coming!"

He yanks open the door to find May asleep in Oliver's arms. "What happen? Is she dead! Tell me!"

Oliver had shaken his head. "No, she's asleep. It was a good thing that I rounded the normal corner. I saw Doc Ock and with a little persuasion he gave me her."

Something wasn't right.

"Doc Ock doesn't listen to people. He demands things. You could punch him the face, shoot at him or threaten with the death penalty-it won't make him listen. What did you do, sell him plutonium, tritium?"

"It was between us."

Kyle covers his mouth. "I knew it! You are a mob boss!"

Oliver sighs. "No."

"Then what? Why do you disappear so much?"

Oliver sighs. " I guess I should let you know. You won't take the scenario I presented." He puts May down on the couch gently. He grabs a blanket and throws it over her.

Kyle watches with curious eyes. "Know what? Are you really in a mob? What about Oscorp?"

Oliver pulls off his blonde wig, revealing a similar haircut in reddish brown. He takes off his gloves and tosses them on the floor. Out from nowhere, long silver tentacles take form before Kyle's eyes. Kyle trips backwards on the floor, dropping his jaw. Oliver pulls off blonde eyebrows, tossing them also on the floor. The top left tentacle takes off the brown cloak and places it on the coat rack.

"You hurt May! Kyle then a pillow and throws it at Oliver Suivacto. He grabs a knife. "I will hurt you for hurting May!"

Oliver approaches with his hands out. "Now, Kyle put the knife down." A tentacle dashes out before his face. "Do as I say, boy."

Kyle drops the knife as he leaps out near May. "What did you do to her!"

Otto/Oliver speaks calmly, "She's fine. You and I need to talk." Otto watches as Kyle grabs the phone. "You can talk through a jail cell." Otto's tentacle shoots toward the phone as Kyle ducks and leaps over the couch. He dodges Otto's tentacles as he runs to the balcony, locking the door, as nature's fury came to life.

Rain clouds release their wrath on the apartment and Kyle. Otto stands near the door with crossed arms, giving him the evil eye. He shakes his finger, only second's later smirks. Kyle watches him leave his view. The noisy weather prevents him from hearing very well through the phone. "Hello? Can you hear me? This is Kyle Suivacto. I need help--"

His words shortened as Otto clamps onto the phone crushing it in his tentacle. Kyle stands in horror. He steps back, tripping over a plant and slipping over the railing.

"Aah!"

His shout is short lived. Kyle falls about an inch and is stopped in motion. He's lifted back up to the balcony by his waist. Otto sets down on the wet chair. "I believe that we need to talk. Your call is unnecessary."

"What happened to my dad Oliver?"

Otto laughs. "What Oliver? You ever heard of an anagram, kid? Oh, and wigs itch! Wearing fake styles isn't what scientists normally do. I don't know how Spiderman can stand it. I imagine he's even more uncomfortable in that horrendous outfit he constantly wears."

"Doc Ock? You kidnapped May? Why?"

Ock folds his hands like steeple, "That's what we are going to discuss. It's best to talk inside, not unless you are auditioning for _Singing in the Rain_."

"What will we discuss?" Kyle asks as Otto slides the door shut. "Oh, many things. You should find them quite _fascinating_."


	7. Final Component to Doom

**The Price of Invention: The Danger of Being Royalty**  
(Ch 7:Final Component To Doom)  
*DBR Kyle Suivatco: May Parker, Doc Ock, Spiderman © Marvel now DISNEY

Ock sat across from Kyle on the couch. The atmosphere was thick with tension so much so it felt like a giant magnet kept them apart. He taps his fingers on his lap as Kyle sits up straight. He lowers his eyes. Kyle sighs. It had been five minutes, but it seemed like eternity.

"You wanted to talk?"

"It seems my dear boy that you and May share an interesting heritage. Both of you are unique."

Kyle raises a brow, as Otto continues. "You are of royal blood. May however shares special blood of a spider. This makes the situation even more complex and fascinating."

"What do you want?"

Ock's tentacles wind around in the air as he puts his hands on his chin thinking. "I want something that your family owned. It was a shame that those thieves had to take your stuff, but that was mere junk compared to what is in that vault. You and I will pay a visit there."

Kyle stands up. "No! You will not take that away from me!"

Ock laughs insidiously as the tentacles surround Kyle from every side. "I never said I was asking. Oh, and who said I wanted take it. I have plans for it. I have read up on your heritage, if it's true, this device will make Da Vinci look like a boy. The brilliance of the construction of such a device is the inspiration of my dreams."

Kyle glares at Otto. "Why should I do it?"

Ock whispered in a harsh form into his ear, "Do you wish to live? Your family heritage can end now." Doctor Octopus composes himself. "Now to the safe. Wow, banks, they do bring back memories, but how do I avoid the Arachnid? Hmm, incognito—it is so tacky. No matter."

At the bank, Octavius's heart races. He is not so much afraid as to being detected. Kyle walks next to him putting on fake smiles. They both head to the counter as a lady in black and white with red hair addresses them. "May I help you?" She snaps her gum.

"I'd like to go to my safety deposit box, please." Kyle asked as Ock placed pressure on his right shoulder.

"Your name and the access number?" She smiled. Kyle took a sheet of paper and wrote the number as she smiled to Otto.

"Ok, come around to the other side." Kyle waited at the desk, figuring any more of his presence might make people suspicious. A small tentacle peaked from underneath his coat and ducked back.

Cold air hit Kyle's face as he entered the barred area. Numerous numbered metal boxes lined the room almost for miles. The lady in black and white stopped halfway and handed him the key. "It's the very bottom one in the middle section next to 5666-56667." He shook his head after her comment and opened the box. He turned to her, "May I have a bag." She nodded and pulled out a black garbage bag.

Kyle reaches in and pulls out a small warn leather book, a small rusty metal box and another metal box and places each into the bag. "Thank you." They soon head out as Otto whispers to Kyle, "Good job. Now to my other place." Ock's steps were awkward as he walked out the door. Tentacle-usage was easier, faster and something had done more. It felt like he hadn't used them in ages. Outside they stop near a dark alleyway. He looks at Ock and asks, "What other place?"

A devious grin comes over Otto's face. "The place were all evil maniacs go to---a lab." They both dash off into the hot, foggy alley way and disappear. Sirens of police cars echo down the street.

Peter Parker enters May's room and notices she is not there. "Huh, you said she never went to school today MJ? She usually let's me know if she goes web-slinging." He closes the door as his gut feels like a rock. He heads downstairs as MJ is putting on lipstick near the Tv. She glances at him quickly in her mirror and shakes her head. "She got up, and went out. I heard that they took attendance, but she was never there. There were no accounts that the children saw her swing by like she usually does."

Parker walks up to her and massages her shoulders and releases a sigh. "I have a bad feeling and it isn't my spider-sense. I think she's off getting into trouble or….she never swung by. That is odd. She must have skipped to go somewhere. I'll go change and look for her."

"She could be Kyle Suivacto. Did you try there?"

He puts his hand to his head, "Yeah I tried there." Peter furrows his brows thinking. He stops rubbing her shoulders and heads to the kitchen to get a pen and paper. MJ puts away her lipstick and watches Tv. "I'll keep an eye out to see if there is any breaking news. She might have snuck out again. I thought she learned her lesson."

Peter hunches over the desk fiddling with some letters. "Suivacto? What kind a name is that?" He stands up and heads upstairs with the paper to the bathroom. He sets it down on the sink and washes his face. "I don't know why she keeps doing this." He picks up the piece of paper as the letters form "Octavius." His heart stops as something cold travels down into his soul. "No, that's just a coincidence. There are many people named that. But as a last name via arrange the letters backwards?" The running water takes him back to the last memory of Otto.

Soaked by the bay's water, Otto's eyes full of regret for the loss he's caused and the loss he would soon face. "If only Otto would have let me do it, his arms would not have malfunctioned even more causing him to become even more of a reclose."

Peter sticks the paper in his pocket and heads into his room and changes into his alter-ego costume and dashes out of the window. "Where would he be? Where? The peir!" He heads over, a distance of fifteen minutes, but long enough to feel the weight of the past baring down on his soul. He travels downing in his memories. "I looked up to you Otto. I can't help it if you let pride lead you up to disgrace and destruction. There has to be some shred left that the water in the circuits did not affect—your soul."

Around the same time Ock and Kyle come through a hidden entrance as the elevator takes them down to the newly established lab below. Kyle puns "Weren't we here before?" Ock smirks as he claps his hands. All the lights in the lab turn on as well as many blinking lights in various places come to life. Motors and gears turn away on several of his projects as he takes the bag from Kyle's hand with his metal appendage. The top one sets the bag on the metal table. B comes up and slashes open the bag as Kyle and Ock lean over the antiques. Ock opens the diary looking at the small faded writing. He also opens the box. A metallic stand is examined by Ock as the other tentacles examine a ball like object with circular slots much like a mace.

Kyle sneaks a peak at the diary as Otto rubs his chin. The tentacles wave in irritation. "It can't be. The Meadowll inheritance by this young inventor is missing a part! Ah, I knew it. The sure foolishness that all the parts would be here is my doing. Hmm…there is a piece of paper torn."

Kyle folds his arms as Otto glances over with a side smirk. "I don't suppose that you would have purloined this important page?" Otto sends a tentacle to wrap around his waist. "Well, speak now or you'll be in for a worse fate than your ancestors!"

Kyle winces, "Fine. It's in my pocket. I always carry it."

Ock's left tentacle slips the paper out from his pocket and places near Otto's vision. "Ooh, this seems fun. The centralized system that starts and maintains the momentum….is in a church?"

Kyle shrugs. "Where's May? I want to see May!"

Ock sneers. "You want to see her? You want to see Spider-girl? Is that so?"

The room felt colder than usual as his words pierce Kyle's heart. He gulps. "May is Spider-girl?"

Ock throws his head back cackling until he is almost out of breath. "You did not know that I was on the roof spying? I have to keep tabs on my territory as well as you. You made it easy for me. You brought her to me. The best trap is laid when lovers are blind to the perils about them."

Ock smirks. "I'm not sure if I have need of you, but I'm not in the mood for killing today, so---" Ocks tentacles reach out into a drawer, grabbing a roll of duck tape. "I think you should stay here for a while." Ock pushes Kyle to the wall and puts tons of duck tape around his waste, around his wrists and legs. He folds his arms, "Now, Kyle don't go anywhere. Hah! So that's what it feels like to duck-tape a person to the wall, almost like Spider-man does to me. I think I should tape him to the wall as he does to me. Ock stares for a second at Kyle and waves with his hand and strides out of the room to the elevator.

Kyle yells, "You won't get away with this! Spider-man will stop you."

The elevator rises as Ock pulls his off as to a tribute to a dead hero, "The late Spider-man used to. Soon he will be now more."

Spiderman lands on top of an abandoned crane looking at the debris left from the disaster. Ock had at one time rebuilt the lab after the incident when he came back into society. Now it seems the lab is the past resurrected. Peter lands on the loose creaking planks and walks slowly in. He opens the door and looks around. Cobwebs hang in various spots as well as dust trails indicate previous objects that once rested there.

"Otto?" The silence was sure enough he was not here. _Not even a cup of coffee_. _Where is his lab?_ He walks onward exploring the old lab as more past memories take over his mind. Peter ponders what else Ock could be up to. _Had he changed?_ Realizing that it was not worth his time he walks outside and web slings off.

The bells of the church ring in loud harmony as Octavius strides over the concrete on his engineered limbs. He stops at the foot of the church and pushes the big wooden doors open. He walks in as the light is strewn upon the empty pews. Something tugs at his heart; he knows the sanctity of such a place. The arms wonder about this strange feeling. Otto walks on his real legs but sends his arms out to find clues. He signs realizes that despite his arms he does have a heart and it does feel things other than hate for Spider-man.

A speaks to Otto as it peers at the ceiling. "What is that emotion of yours?"

He sighs, "I remember getting married to Rosie. You can call it joy, if you will. It has long been gone until now upon thinning about Rosie. She's gone, no use even entertaining the feeling the fleeting moment of joy."

C, curves around the pews looking for a special marking, "Many find joy upon worship. Humans do find joy in people but in church."

"Well, science has offered me that, but I abused it."

B looks left at the glass panes, "Only humans have this specialized brain. Despite the theory of evolution, no such mammal's intellect has caught up to man. You made us Father, certainly you had to be made."

He laughs and puts his hand on his chin. He saunters over to the rectory. He turns to a confessional. "Hmm….made by human parents."

B continues as it comes near Ock's face, "Parents can not always produce children with high intellect. I read that chance has made everything, if that is so why were we not created without you?"

Ock rolls his eyes, "Some things don't need man, it's called chance. Some things do. What do I look like a walking encyclopedia."

A winds around B, "Don't bother Father with your questions. The answer is obvious, right father?"

"Yes, since you like to read while I sleep, you'll know that there are people who think that there some divine deity that created life. Of course, there is no way to prove it without the fact that there is nature and chance."

B nods, "Some find joy in knowing science like you Father. Others I have researched live a live of joy by researching the way to an after world. Father, do you know that nature is a system, and chance is some ambiguous term? The complex world of predator and prey is in a balance and it automatically resets itself. We can reset ourselves, but you had to initiate our program. You take care of us, I thin that something takes care of the earth."

Otto huffs, "Don't read any more religious works, they do not pertain to science. Your goal is to look for the ancient Meadowll symbol. Certainly you know what an equines herald symbol looks like."

The dust particles in the air glitter downwards as Ock peers inside. "Ahah." The symbol was placed on the wall next to a candle stick. Ock pulls hard on the candlestick as a floor near the alter opens up. "Who said that treasure hunting was for _Indiana Jones_? Scientists can have just as much fun." He creeps downward, walking down the many steps coughing from the stagnate air. His tentacles hide under his coat due to the small walk way. Otto brushes the cobwebs way from his path and opens a wooden door. It creeks to a halt and then hits the wall. Ock nods as the tentacles sneak out and look around the room the red vision he sees in his eyes works wonders in the dark. They branch out looking past chairs, tables, skulls, pans, and other odd objects until reaching a small box on the shelf. The sheer small box has a dust covered surface.

Ock takes the square metal box and blows the dust off. The blue symbol shines under the light of the tentacles. "Atlast!" He opens the metal box revealing a small key with several wires popping out. "It shouldn't be long before I find out how this works and generate my own Spider-Smashing Devices! It appears Arachnid that I will be the one to defeat you. I can taste it now." The tentacles weave up and around in excitement as Ock soon heads back up the steps holding tight his precious find.

All the while Spiderman heads out in search of Ock and Spidergirl. "Usually she'd be wanting to race at this time. Man, is she? I think I know." He flips up higher into the air, dives down and swings left through alley ways. "Ooh, fun." He notices two robbers running with a bag full of money. In no time he webs them up against the wall. "Now stay here, you've been put in the naughty uh, wall." He laughs and swings toward Norman's place.

Otto wears a smug face as he trods along the cement. The smooth walk for him was jolted as one tentacle heard a familiar sound. "Arachnid!" Otto climbs the building to see which direction he was heading. "No! You will not foil my plans. Calm yourself Otto," he rubs his chin while the other arm is tucked underneath. The setting sun light glints off his glasses. "If he goes near the lab it will not matter. He does not know that the Spiderling is in my lab. I do wonder if it is genetic. I have both hers and Kyle's blood samples. Heh, soon she will not be anything but wiggling bait for him. Poor Kyle he'll have to loose his girlfriend, no matter. He will have to get over his horrendous affection for a freak of nature."

Spiderman swings to the top of a broadcasting tower and looks about. "That's the old Oscorp-funded lab. Same old same."

Otto in continuous motion toward his lab as his anger rises. He pounds the ground harder but ducks behind a wall, making sure to keep out Spider-man's view. "See what you want, but my specialized window's should be something to trick your intelligence. I think you're getting dumber every day."

Spiderman swings atop of the building and peers in seeing the same old decrepit lab, filled with pigeons, webs, shattered glass, empty burnt equipment and twisted metal. The missing bricks have been stacked in a pile as birds flutter about. He sits on the ledge. "Hmm…..where is she?"

Spiderman pulls out his cellphone and calls hers----which is laying on a table in the lab. Spiderman peers in again, hearing her phone. "Now, that is odd." He turns back and looks in as Ock moves closer to watching him. He hides himself near a water tower. Otto then moves to another rooftop. Spiderman doesn't hear the clicking of his tentacles. Parker focuses on the sound. His eyes trace back and forth but see's nothing.

"That's right Parker, you don't see anything. Why would I be up to stuff?"

At the same instant Kyle cries out. "May!" He then thinks---"I know there has to be some way out." Kyle turns and with his teeth rips off the tape holding up his shoulders on the right side. He then rips off the left and wiggles his way out.

Three rooms down, May looks up at Spider-man in the window and screams. "Dad! Dad! I'm in here! Help!" She screams and screams. From the same distance she sees her phone on the table vibrating, flashing and ringing. Her heart pounds waiting for him to bust through. Doesn't he see her? Tears flood her eyes. Did Ock turn her invisible? The lump in her throat grows bigger until she cries. His red figure soon fades from her view.

Spiderman turns and sits again at the ledge. "I guess I was imaging the phone ringing. It could be someone else with the same ringtone. I could try Norman's place. If Otto was there, he'd be in that lab, but there is nothing there. He vanished as well, now that's a mystery."

Ock snickers, and covers his mouth not to let Spider-mans super hearing pick him up. Otto watches Spiderman stand up and take off web shooting around the corner. Otto's tentacles rose to a triumphant point as Ock stands with his arms cross. "Now that was only half the fun. Shall we go check on our guests?" Ock rose and leapt to the rooftop pressed a button the size of a blue bottle cap as the top of the roof rose to revel a rusting blue painted elevator shaft. He enters and closes the door laughing manically.


	8. Love and Betrayal

**The Price of Invention: The Danger of Being Royalty**  
(Ch 8: Love and Betrayal)  
*DBR Kyle Suivatco: May Parker, Doc Ock, Spiderman © Marvel

The elevator squeals as it comes to halt. Otto's tentacles plop him to the ground as they wave about curiously watching their 'father'. They wreath one over another as they wait for his next move.

Otto grimaces at how long it had taken him to accept that spiderman and his 'Spiderling' had to go before they would ruin any more of his plans. He clenches his fist a moment and releases his grip as his mood lifts. He walks into the next room humming a few Beethoven songs as his tentacles flair. "Kyle!" The site of duct tape and no body was a sure sign of his loosing control of the situation. "I do not accept this outcome. I shall defeat that Arachnid Abomination once and for all.

Clenching his teeth and fists Otto hurries to his lab in search for his so-called son. Instantly he falls to the ground leaving the tentacles to stop him from hitting his face. Still dazed from his rage, he looks up to the gaze of his son. Ock rises higher and leers at Kyle standing tall and confident. Octavius narrows his gaze. "Kyle, my boy you would not do something unintelligent, now would you?"

Kyle smirks, wearing a leather harness. "You have made your move, now it's time for the chess player to move his piece to victory.

"Kyle are you mad?"

Kyle laughs as four multicolored, shiny rubber exterior tentacles arch upwards as blazing blue lights point at him. "I am the mirror that you look in."

Otto pushes himself up as the tentacles swirl about in confusion. "You do realize you have a harness on your back that I created? You don't think that I would know if they are operational."

"Of course they are yours. It's a shame, I really did look up to you as a father figure. For years I believed you wanted to adopt me because you knew----what does it matter now?" His tentacles change color to bright red and the light glows neon green. His four claws snap.

Otto places his hand to his chin. _I might be able to take advantage of this situation_. "I do care for you. I let my better evil genius side take over. It is not easy having these appendages as an outward sign of failed experiments, that I might add the Arachnid caused. What do you want?"

Kyle thought for a moment. He realized that Ock did have an advantage. It was his tentacles that he made. He had to submit. "I want you to love me as a real son!" It hurt to say it but it had to be done. "You were right. I can't date May. We are not alike. I am born wealthy, I should live it to the edge. I should not let some girl tell me what I can't have. She'd stop you from living your dreams." _Man, this sounds so fake!_

Ock's tentacles squeal as he smiles. "Am I getting the impression that you are dumping this arachnid teen?"

Kyle sucks in some air. "I should have realized that if Spider-man was a hero, he would have stopped those thieves. Heck, he should have a special number to call him. He never showed. My faith is in those who have been there, you have been there. He is the true villain."

A shiver went down Ock's spine as sheer delight warmed his heart. Loyalty was a hard to come by commodity in the villainy world. Who would have thought that he would have experienced epiphany of knowing that Otto had all the answers about Spider-man. One thing remained was to test this loyalty. "What do you think should be done about the Spider-girl, Kyle my boy."

Kyle's tentacles change to a calm blue then fade to silver. "I'm not sure, what about you dad?"

_Eesh, what do I do know? I love May!_

Ock places his hands in steeple. "Well, I'm so glad you asked. We shall see how your flower is. I hope she hasn't wilted from being in this cruel lab. I think that I have a really good solution for your young lady friend."

The laboratory door slams open shoving a cool breeze at May, who looks up quizzically at what appears to be two Doc Ocks. " I don't think I was given anything to hallucinate. I never know with criminal masterminds." Ock walks in and heads over to May as Kyle heads over to her left. "No my dear, you are witnessing the birth of a new generation of criminals. My adopted son Kyle is a true blooded mastermind. I taught him well. I have come to a very human decision for my advisories protégée. You will loose your powers but still live. If you wish, I can just end you now, and have Spider-man grieve at your death. He still might have more children, so whether you loose your powers or not is no concern to me as long as you are out of my hair."

May sighs, "What if I want to keep them? If not, I'll just be abnormally-dressed-in-red-and-blue girl."

Otto's tentacles dance in the air mockingly, "You have no power over your fate. I control your life, got it kiddo?" He turns abruptly as the tentacles pace the room looking in and out of vials.

May turns. "I don't mean anything to you? You can do something to stop him."

Kyle's eyes betray his words as the tentacles turn bright yellow. They flutter and then fall down to the ground. The camouflage button still has kinks as they flicker from yellow to steel silver.

"You don't mean a thing to me anymore. Once Spider-man is gone, I'll have time for love. Love is distraction." He turns to the wall and rubs his eyes. He then glances back to make sure Ock did not see his moment of weakness. His heart races as does Mays.

Her eyes scream to him, they beg him to gaze at the one being that really mattered after his loss. His father was like a spirit that visited to provide food and short communication. She was one thing that was real. His surreal life was brought to its knees because she cared. May was the one who broke this dreary barrier in life to his happiness. May had lifted the curse of sadness. There was more to life, but now would was her not being so special a greater loss? His brain races with these and more questions as Otto mumbles to himself.

B latches onto a green vial. "Here we go," He smirks as the other tentacle fills the green solution into the well of the syringe. The green solution in an instant, changes to dark purple. His tentacle hands Kyle the vial labeled "Salticidae Morphogenesis Homo sapiens Stabilizer"

"Show me your true son of an octopus." Otto waits as Kyle swallows hard. He concentrates on using the right tentacle. He is using the small tooth cap that sends electrical impulses to his brain. His tentacle turns from silver to pure royal blue. The arm pulls it close to Kyle to look at the solution. He turns looking at May. He purses his lips and huffs. He takes his hand and pulls the syringe squirting the air out of it. The other tentacles drop as he concentrates on the other two. His real arms places the needle in her arm. "I'm sorry but you cannot be a threat to my dad, neither can Spider-man."

May's eyes grow soft as she tries to see through the coldness of his. Tears fill her eyes and roll down her cheek as Otto claps his hands behind him. The tentacles flounder about. "I can't believe you'd steal from me the one thing that made me special."

_Dang it, May you are more special to me alive! I have to forsake more than you will know! Please don't cry._

Otto leans against the metal desk with his tentacles supporting him on the ground. "What no cute little remarks? Certainly you'd know this would happen. Not every hero lives. Not ever hero has constant victory. Many heroes and heroines have been martyred. Annulling your power is only a small price to pay for being the spawn of Peter Parker."

She shakes her head as the needle pours its malicious fluid into her pulsating veins. "You are cruel. You are a mad scientist."

He laughs. "I thought you got the flyer "Worlds Greatest Mad Scientist'? If not, that is your loss. Your father really should have investigated properly who you'd like to date."

Kyle sniffs and then turns from May as Otto pats him on the back. "Well done." Kyle grits his teeth only for a moment. Otto remarks, "This reminds me of a few legends, it's not quite like Romeo and Juliet that I was hoping for, but it will have to do." Ock pushes a button as a cage falls over May. He snaps his fingers as the straps click open. May sits up on the table holding her knees. Her eyes burn the center of Kyle's soul. He brushes his hair as Ock walks away with Kyle.

They head into the area as Ock pulls out the special device and places it with the others. The odd assortment of pieces lined up to look like a three prong hand holding a metal orb. Otto pulls out of the blue emblem box the rusty key. He places the pronged key into the middle of the orb and it opens like a metal flower. The tentacles move in closer to study what it is as Ock pushes them away. He closes his eyes. "I can't concentrate when you want to study something. Must I override your view?" Otto sighs as he looks at the inside of the device. It was tiring to filter out several movie screens in your mind, let alone ones that want to ask you questions. They were worse than back-seat drivers. Otto grumbles to himself as he looks at a curved metal center with several small metal rods with sharpened tips. The arrow like structures pointed up and to different directions. Otto manually closes the lid watching as tiny metal pores were opening as he closes it shut. He smirks again and opens it manually noticing the artistic function.

Kyle watches from a distance as his tentacles hang lip on the ground. One of Otto's top right tentacles notices his and looks at the structure. One asks, " _Brother?"_ Otto is now irritated at straying tentacle. He mentally reprimands him. "_Get back over here. The A.I isn't completely finished_. _Yes, they are your brothers, maybe sister depending what you A. I consider artificial gender."_

"Kyle, come see the weapon that will finally bring down that interfering insect species." Doctor Octopus smiles. He laughs a few times as his other tentacle pushes Kyle over to it.

"What will this piece of time-forsaken piece of rubbish do to stop him?"

Otto shakes his head. "Time-forsaken? Despite it being old, it is an excellent _model_! Your heritage comprises the great young inventor, not unlike yourself. Although, I wonder if you learned anything that I have taught under my guise as Oliver. I have only seen you burn toast."

Kyle folds his arms. "I am an adopted son, I guess I picked up some traits, but I never said I was a genius."

"Hah." Otto pulls out some papers and folds them open. "You might not know how smart you are."

Kyle raises his brows. "What does my school records have to do with anything? I suck ok? I can't even get a B to save my life." Otto rolls his eyes at his response as he points to the papers as Kyle sighs.

"You got lower grades in things not considered hands-on. You can burn toast, but you did fix my watch."

"Anyone can do that---"

"No," Otto holds his hand up, "You didn't just fix any watch. You fixed my watch! I use it to calculate the biological impulses that arachnid produces! I can keep track of him much better. Unfortunately, he webbed it and smashed it on the floor. I know about his spider sense and wanted to ketch it in action! It sends out a frequency. You have made me proud by fixing it. I shall wear it with pride knowing that you have restored it."

Kyle blushes. "Well, I knew it did something cool, but how did you know I really fixed it?"

"I have a pet spider in my lab that I use as test subject. I checked last week. If I had to recalibrate it, I would have no time for this plan of mine."

"So what does it do?"

He points to the inside, "Think of a mace splitting into many parts and thus flying out in many directions. It can not miss. Now, it should not take me time to construct my version of this. Go feed our guest. You can explain to her what I'm up to if you like." Otto's left tentacle points to the refrigerator. "The egg salad should be good. I have some water as well in there. Do not touch the Oreo Cookies on the 'fridge or you will pay for it."

Kyle smirks as the right tentacle turns blue and grabs the Oreo box and tosses it to Ock. The right tentacle ketches it and curves around the box for Octavius. He reached in the box and ate a few as Kyle was busy making the sandwiches for May.

May still holds her legs around the tops of her knees. She notices her writs turn to a color of a deep bruise where her web shooters are located under her skin. It was too quiet in the lab. She looks up at the cage and leaps yanking the bars. "Come on! They can't be that strong." She notices the harder she tries to yank them, the more they sleep through her fingers. "Great, they are made out of some alloy." May hears the door open and sees Kyle carrying in the sandwiches. The arms hang limply back as he sees no need to concentrate anymore than he is on a way to fix the situation.

She glares. "How could you!"

Kyle places the plate on a dirty desk next to her. "Keep it down."

She rattles the bars. "Keep it down! You're crazy! How could you do this? How could you go and give me something to take away the ability to defeat him! You have given this menace free reign to slaughter my dad!"

Kyle touches her hand. "May, I had to. Shush! It wasn't what it looked like."

"Sure looks like you betrayed me. I can see very clear thank you."

The lights flicker above them as Otto uses a lot of electricity for his welding supplies in the next room. The large scrap pieces among wires, tubes, powder and other supplies lay at his side as he works at a bench.

Kyle notices the flicker, "What you don't realize is I am thinking of a plan. I'm just not sure when to finish it. If I let you go now, I could say that you tried to entice me to let you out."

May slapped his face through the bars. "Ow! Not like that."

"Well, you could use different wording you know."

"But seriously, here's what I think we should do…." Kyle and May lean closer as he whispers to her about his plan.

Hours later Otto marvels at the invention that is half-completed. The interior parts are all installed, all that is needed is the shield and the base. He rubs his eyes as they droop. The tentacles weave around the room. Kyle enters the lab carrying May's cellphone. He throws it on the ground next to Otto. He looks up raising a bloodshot eye. "Yes? What is that?"

Kyle smirks as the tentacles rise. "When you are ready for your revenge let me know. I caught May dialing a number. It could be her parents' number. I stopped it in time. I thought you might want to have it."

Otto croaks, "Yes, of course." C grabs the pink cellphone and hands it to Ock. "This is most precious commodity. Kyle you are relieved of duty. I will give you a present before I'm totally overtaken by the call of sleep." Otto rises to his feet and heads the corner near a table covered with a handkerchief sided white cloth. He pulls it off revealing a small red chip. "The one chip in your tooth allows you to maintain some efficiency with the arms. It however, does not allow you to independently control four arms plus your own appendages. This multi-nero-A.I stimulus-adaptor will allow you to access the other functions. You could say those are training-tentacles. With your permission, the rest of your finances from your heritage could make many more inventions just like your ancestor Thomas."

"Heh, you see I'm still a little miffed that you'd try to threaten your own adopted son."

Otto hunches his shoulder in frustration. "Yes, that detail was to test what means more to you; you're life or your inheritance. I'd never sell my soul again to my inventions. I learned the hard way. If I'd only known then what I know now I would not have been taken off guard because of that Spider."

Otto takes the chip in his gloved hands and twirls his pointer finger around as Kyle gets the hint. Ock takes a small piece of metal and plies open the small doorway putting the red chip in the back. "I did not want you to waste your life for this. I wanted you to give it some person who knows what they are doing. Who knows what grave robbers would have taken it if they found out. My hands are best hands for machinery."

The chip glows a bright red sending light signals down all four of Kyle's tentacles. The tentacles rise and each smooth egg shaped ends open up. Four of the claws on a hand display four small rubber ends that change from translucent to red then back again. The arms turn completely invisible. "My boy, I'm glad to have you wear my new tentacles. They are truly of an octopus. Embrace them as your own."

_Maybe one of my adopted children will do as I ask._ Ock remembers to the past children he has adopted. _Oh well, if not then I can always nullify any memory he has and start over_.

_Heh, who said I can't control any monsters I create? I said I would 'not die a monster', and so I will not. My spawn shall be an extra distraction for Spiderman._

"Dad." Kyles waves startling Otto from his pondering. "Oh, yes. I made a manual for you to read, I do not have all night to show you. I know you like trying things out, why don't you use the third test lab. It's very wide space, even higher ceilings and most clutter is taken out. Check out the weapons on it. I must retire for the night. Ack, this pest has given me a huge headache."

Otto stops in his tacks and turns as an evil look climbs his face, "Oh, and if May is gone in the morning I shall destroy my own spawn. Some animals are not very nice creatures."

Kyle looks at Ock as the tentacles change to yellow. "Why would you do that?"

"Obedience and loyalty are very connected. Good night." Otto steps out shuts off the light near the work bench walks off as the tentacles of his flick back and blaze their red light at Kyle. He smiles back, "Don't worry, once you go octopi, why the heck would you ever go back?"

The door closes behind as the dusty air swirls around the light above Kyle. He turns looking at the tentacles and clicks his front tooth on the mouth guard as the right tentacle shoots out four mini round blades form the small rubber ends. He closes his eyes and thinks purples as each tentacle turns purple. "I don't' see much difference with this chip." A small vibration shot through his head. "Ah what is that." All four tentacles rose. Each opens the claws as different colored lights stare at Kyle. "We are A. I 3000 versions of Ock's past robotic-interface-subjects. We are preprogrammed by our master with easy to remember names."

"Wow, this is cheesy." Kyle laughs. The one with the red light on the top right states in a male voice, "My name is Mozart." The top left one with the blue light states, "My name is Bach." The one on the bottom right wiggled around and stops near his nose. "My name is Handel!" The one on the bottom left rises slowly. "You can call me Wagner! Heh!"

Kyle backs away, "Wow, this is odd."

Otto heads to his chair upstairs above where Spidergirl is. He opens a small panel on the floor near his bed and asks the one tentacle to keep an eye out on her. He eases himself into the chair and places his hat over his eyes and snores. May webs a small saw and tries to saw it. She sets it down as Ock's tentacle sneaks down takes it off of her. "What the---" Otto turns and smirks as the tentacle throws the hack saw into the corner.


	9. Date with Danger

**The Price of Invention: The Danger of Being Royalty**  
(Ch 9: A Date with Danger)  
*DBR Kyle Suivatco: May Parker, Doc Ock, Spiderman © Disney/Marvel

Kyle tosses in his sleep and wakes up in a cold sweat and looks in the dark seeing Otto in his chair fast asleep through the crack in the open door. The tentacles turn blue as they look at him.

{Why are you feeling distress?} Wanger asks him chittering.

Kyle walks over to the door and thinks, "Because I'm depressed. I didn't mean to hurt May."

{We don't understand. Are you going to go against our maker?}

_I love May but he did adopt me and take care of me all these years but I know he took my machine, my real inheritance. I have to get it back_.

Several miles from the laboratory Spider-man swings back and forth trying to ask everyone he knows if they've seen May. The artificial leg made it slightly awkward to swing but he'd placed his own type of A.I into it to make it work. He lands atop a roof overseeing Ock's old place and wonders about his daughter's location. He sighs and realizes it's almost four in the morning. He has to get some sleep so he can get some pictures to J. J.

The window soon opens as Spider-man takes off his mask and outfit and changes into his pajamas. MJ is on the left side asleep as he soon carefully gets into bed and pulls the sheet up to his chest and places an arm on MJ. He looks over at her sleeping so peacefully.

Meanwhile, May has tried to break free but finding the large cage apparatus challenging. Without her spider- strength she's a puny teenage girl. The black marks on her hand reveal that her powers are indeed now gone. Exhausted, she too can't keep her eyes open. She holds her knees and soon slides down and lays in a fetal position trying to keep her eyes open. Her eyes eventually close and she attempts to get some sleep.

Hours later….

Air rushes past May's face as she opens here eyes seeing the rising sun over a building. Something is tied around her wrists and ankles. She looks up and down realizing she's several feet up in the air on a construction site tied like a Da Vinci figure drawing of Virtuoso man. A helicopter vibrates the air over her as her heart races. She'd go to scream but there's a gag in her mouth. A tear runs down her cheeks.

"I thought I would be free to go. I'm no threat to anyone anymore," she tries to talk through the gag.

A tentacle appears like magic before her eyes as the camo-color camouflaged metal reveals the upper right tentacle. It hisses at her as Otto steps forward to get a look at his bait.

"I'd like to call this part two of my plan. You are merely bait to lure the Arachnid here. Consider yourself lucky that I did not exterminate your life as you slept in complete oblivion."

May lowers her brows and growls at him. The tentacle snaps inches from her face.

"Don't make me reconsider your position as life or dead bait. I'll let you talk, scream and carry on at the appointed time I want the Arachnid to come. Kyle-"

Kyle turns to look at Otto from the left of May. His top upper arms are wrapped around the beams of the building as the other two stay level wit his feet. "Yes."

"What's the status on the inferior creature?"

Kyle sighs. "The sensors say he's within the perimeter. We should be able to see him with the tentacles of course. The natural eye can't focus so far."

Otto smirks. "Good. Act the part."

Kyle's tentacles change to blue then silver as he leaps off the building and extends to two upper tentacles. They grab the building with the inner claws as the outer egg like claws just hold the outside surface, not puncturing through unlike the inner claws. He races atop the rooftop and stops on a tall steeple as worry dances about his face.

Spider-man looks around and notices the strange sight. _Kyle? Tentacles? Those two don't normally mix._

He lands next to Kyle waiting to see if his Spider-sense will go off.

"Kyle?"

"Yes, Spider-man Sir."

"What's with the getup?"

He hesitates for a moment. " I don't really have a good nickname. Son of an Octopus if best. Camo-Cephalpod?"

"Heh, I think leaving the naming up to J. J best. So, why are you here with those things? You're not into some octopus cult are you?"

"No. May's in danger. And well, I was to battle you and all, but I can't. I've lived with a lie my whole life. My last name is Suivacto or Octavius backwards. He's kidnapped May. He's using her as bait."

Spider-man's fist clench. Sure Otto's battled cancer before, you'd think that would have softened his heart, but does a villain's heart ever change?

"So what do you want me to do?"

Kyle's mouth winces. "Well, He expects me attack you when you come to see May, so I'll give you a heads up. I have my own plan."

"Is May alight?"

"Yeah, but if she doesn't cooperate he'll kill her. Um, but he made me, take her powers."

Spider-man pauses as the silence after his words were thick as concrete. "You took her powers? But how?"

"Um, well I guess over the years he did studies on spiders and tried to figure out how you got yours. I guess in an old battle he must have found blood on his spike and tested it to find out as much as he can. He developed away to destroy the odd pairings of stuff. I really don't want to get into biology, May's in trouble!"

"Right."

Kyle takes off hopping off the buildings and latching onto them with his tentacles as Spider-man flies over. Kyle presses a red button on the side of his watch alerting Ock. A sinister smile comes over his face as he presses a button on a remote control. Close to wear Spider-man is at an explosion of several rockets shoot out the windows of various roofs on buildings sending Spider-man's senses into overtime.

Spider-man flips and twirls in the air missing them as he swings down atop of a building seeing May from a distance and Otto looking very stoic.

"Arachnid I have your spawn. Please be so kind as to come closer."

Spider-man stands still on the roof. "Otto, what do you want?"

"I'd like to talk about your retirement. I heard you were out of the business, but I see you streaking across the sky like a plane and I know it's not Super-man. Your daughter will be fine if you just do one small action."

"Name it Otto."

A smirk sweeps across his face as he pulls out a small blue vial. "On your child's life?"

Spider-man goes silent.

"Swear it Arachnid!" He waves the bottle about as the one tentacle springs out a spike and presses it slowly against May's chest. The other pulls out her gag. "Spider-man."

Spider-man nibbles on his lip and replies. "On my life Otto. Don't hurt her. I'll do what ever you ask."

"Too predictable….." Ock wiggles his fingers for Spider-man to come closer. He replies. "Land on that roof there. Don't worry Arachnid I didn't wire it to explode, I'm more sensible that that."

Spider-man flips off the one roof to the other one as Ock puts up his hand in a 'hault' manner.

"Now, you take this and drink it." Tosses the test tube at Spider-man who ketches it.

"Poison? Real subtle Ock."

"Poison no; but it will remove your powers and you'll live out your sorry life as a regular Joe. I find it's below my tastes, but seeing how I could blow you to bits, I'm willing to watch you suffer than to defeat you instantly in a self gratifying quick feat."

Spider-man sighs realizing his daughter is less than a hair away from Otto's dagger.

"Don't do it Spider-man."

Ock pulls out a cigar wit his other tentacle and lits up. "You're only prolonging your daughters stress level and proximity to my dagger. And please May, you don't think I know he's your father?"

Kyle climbs the building opposite of where May and Otto.

"Kyle!"

The tension builds as Ock presses the dagger into her chest. The other tentacle wraps around her waist. He takes a few puffs of the cigar. "Time's ' wasting."

Spidey holds the bottle in his one hand and shoots a web at Ock's glasses and rips them off his eyes. Ock growls as his hands go over his eyes. The cigar falls from his mouth as the other tentacle rips the straps off May and the third tentacle pulls her off the stand. "Wrong move."

Spidey swings down to land atop of the structure to where May was at.

"You swore it! You willing to end her life so you can selfishly battle me? Now do it or I'll crush her into meat paste."

May struggles to get out as he holds her even more tighter. The upper right tentacle comes up behind her and bumps her on the back of the head knocking her out.

Spider-man screams. "No! Don't harm her."

Ock then pulls his body back and the arm holding May and tosses her at Kyle. Kyle's tentacles grab her and he holds her tight.

"Now, do we have a deal or not?"

"I only loved May to get close to you Mr. Parker." Kyle said wondering if his villainous scripted lines were as good as they could be. "You are the true menace."

Otto's tentacles flair. "Kyle take May away from here. Make the decision easier."

Otto smirks as he pulls out a small device with a screen and a small beeping icon. He thinks to himself, "He's earned my trust but will it stay that way."

Kyle nods to Otto and takes off running as fast as he can with the arms as Spider-man looks back at May and then Otto.

Spider-man laughs. "I crossed my fingers behind my back Ock. You think Kyle would really do something to hurt May. If you cant' see the puppy-dog love in his eyes then you are blind."

Spider-man swings after Kyle.

"Oh, contrary Arachnid." He watches as Spider-man enters the perimeter. "I'll make the choice for you myself." He presses another button as a metallic ball about three feet wide on a small round stand opens up and shoots tiny missiles into the air as well as small thin needle like objects. They shoot up and away dispersing like shrapnel. Spider-man's sense goes wild as he turns in mid-flight to see the various rockets come at him from all angle and in slow motion dives most of them. Several smaller ones pierce his skin near his arm, leg and ankle. He dismisses them and flys after May.

Ock follows after Spider-man as well, pounding the rooftops like a giant elephant with metallic legs. "It was a simple choice _Parker._ Now you and your daughter will die. You really need to weigh your decisions carefully."

Spider-man hears his name and swings back and does a back flip in mid-air. He shoots a web at Otto's second pair of glasses and yanks them off but a tentacle grasps onto the webline and rips it. Spider-man sees May being placed into a large water tower to drown. Kyle gulps lowering her down into the large metal container.

The clanking of the ripped door being shut grabs his attention as he kicks Ock on the roof and heads over to May. "Kyle stop!"

Otto lands hard and notices how Kyle is gesturing to Peter that everything's ok. "Sabotage _my_ plans? I have to stop it at the root. Well boy, it's back to the drawing board."

Ock Pulls out a small remote and presses a black button as Kyle's tentacles rise up and hiss at him. "What the?"

They all contort around his body as he falls onto the roof below the water tower. "Aaaiaiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Kyle!" Peter's conflicted even more so, should he give up his powers, save May and Kyle.


	10. Leaving the World And It's Treasures

The Price of Invention: The Danger of Being Royalty  
(Ch 10: Leaving this World and It's Treasures)  
*DBR Kyle Suivatco: May Parker, Doc Ock, Spiderman © Disney/Marvel

The stakes were high and Spider-man new it as he stares at Ock waiting for him to make his next move.

"May! The water! She's unconscious! Get her out!" Kyle yells as he struggles to get out of his turncoat arms that hold his body stationary.

Spider-man leaps up to the tower as Otto gives him an army of attacks from his arms. They try to bat him about like some kind of baseball as he leaps over their advances and lands into the water and lifts May up from the water. Ock smirks as he climbs to the top.

"Isn't there a nursery rhyme with water and a spider?"

Spider-man looks at Ock. "For the love everything decent, Ock you've gone too far. She was no threat to you."

Spider-man holds her to his chest waiting for her to breath. The lack of movement from her chest scares the life out of him. Ock perches himself atop of the water-tower.

"Didn't I warn you Parker about the choice you had to make."

Kyle rolls around at the bottom ledge of the tower trying to get free and remembers something. He pulls out a small vial from his pocket then puts it back in. He smiles and adjusts his face to ask Otto something. "Dad please! Why'd you tie me up? I did what you wanted"

Otto doesn't take his eyes off Spider-man instead he has one of his tentacles look at his adopted son as he speaks. "Your part was well played. I didn't want you to over do it. I'll take it from here."

"Please don't kill May."

Spider-man climbs the water-tower as Ock slams him down with his lower left tentacle into it trying to drown him. Spider-man struggles beneath the watery surface trying to fight for air as he sees May float to the top.

Kyle smirks. He moves his arm up and unhooks the belt with the tentacles and throws them down onto the concrete below. They squeal loudly as they burst into pieces. He glances up seeing that Ock's occupied. He then grabs four small gum sized red devices and sticks them to the legs of the water tower. He then leaps from the tower to the roof and rolls to a stop. He pulls from his pocket a remote control. Ock's upper right tentacle alerts him as he raises his brow. "Huh?"

Ock finally notices the difference as his tentacles flair upwards, one of them clamps down on the rim keeping him from loosing his balance. "What are you doing! Where are your acuatators?"

"I untied them from my waste. They are on the ground."

Otto's anger sizzles. "I hope you don't expect me to buy you new ones."

"Let me be incontrol of my own arms!"

"You'll interfere boy! I kept you away for your own good."

Spider-man senses his spider-sense start to tingle then increase in its urgency as he lifts himself out from underneath Ock's arm and gasps for breath. He then grabs May and pulls her to himself. Otto growls trying to pay attention to Kyle and Spider-man. "See what you did boy! You are causing me to loose the victory. No matter, I'll regain the upperhand!"

Kyle presses a button as the devices send out chimes. They blink several times as Kyle screams. "No!"

Spider-man's senses scream their immediate action needed message as He shoots a web at Ock pulling him down into the barrel of the tower. He steps on his back and leaps out as the legs of the tower explode. The tower's legs give way as the whole tower leans over and bursts open. It sends Ock with the water gushing out and onto another roof below. Ock's tentacles pound the roof and shoot him upward. He rushes to the top as Spider-man his trying to CPR on May when kyle pushes him away.

"He needs stopped Mr. Parker."

Spidey's torn in what to do but he leaves Kyle to give her CPR as he readies himself for Otto's onslaught. Ock's tentacles shoot upward and at Spidey as he leaps off the roof, flips in the air and kicks Otto in the head. He back flips to the roof as the upper right tentacle and the left one with the spike both attack. Spidey ducks, rolls on the ground out of the way and poses in a stance to shoot a web ball at him. Ock grunts as several of them like pellets hit him.

"Come on May, stay with me." Kyle presses several time on her chest and then gives her several breaths of air.

Soft thuds carry on behind Kyle as the tentacles try to claim back their master as they approach Kyle from behind. The lower one wraps the belt around his waist sending chills of shock up Kyle's spine. He screams as Spider-man turns to see what's going on.

Water splatters on the ground as Otto tries to send a few punches with his fleshly fists at Spidey's face. He dodges each one as Otto sends his one tentacle on the lower right and yanks Spidey's foot out from beneath him. Spidey's head slams against the cement sending a few sparkles in his vision. Ock lifts him up into the air.

"Well Arachnid what do you have to say?"

He yanks Spider-man's mask off of him. "Just try it." Otto takes off his glasses as Peter looks into his dark eyes. He goes to shoot out the web as he gasps in horror, the palms of his hands have a streak of brown leading to his webgland. Otto chuckles then howls with sinister maniacal laughing.

"You didn't think that I had a back up plan did you? That bomb was to a mere distraction, but it's effects you now are feeling. They might have glazed you, but the so called poison is coursing through your veins. You'll now enter society, if I deem it to be as a regular peon."

Kyle hears May gasp as he wraps his arms around her. She holds him tight. "We can work it out." She tells him in a raspy voice coughing out the water. Her eyes ketch her dad hanging upside down as tears well up in her eyes. Kyle rises to his feet.

"Kyle be a man. Own up to your actions. When we get home we have a lot to talk about."

Kyle clenches his fists. "How about we talk about it now?"

Otto's eyes turn to look at Kyle. "Now is not an appropriate time."

Kyle's tentacles squeak and shutter as they turn to red. They too felt betrayed.

Wagner rises to be behind his right ear. {He made us hurt you. We don't understand.}

Kyle thinks in response to them, "They made me allow him to hurt May."

"You said you'd let May go after her powers were gone."

A smirk rises from his face, "Now did I? It was all a condition based upon Spider-man's choice to obey me. You have him to thank for May being harmed."

Kyle steps closer to Ock as he raises a brow. "Stay back, boy. This is between two adults."

The tentacles hiss in anger at Otto as his raise their heads and hiss back. "I will not tell you one more time."

"Otto, I don't think he's like you. Just let him take May home, then you and I can talk."

A tentacle slams Peter to the roof then raises him again giving him a black eye. "I don't recall you giving the orders you mutated freak of a species."

May looks at her arms noticing them returning to normal as she slides the vial over the roof. The crash does not ketch Otto's ears. He's far to focused on his arm-enemy.

Kyle lunges his tentacles at Otto. They shriek in anger and surprise as if they can feel any emotion. Otto falls to the ground as the one tentacle grabs Peter around the waist to ensure he stays in control. "Insolent!"

He struggles with Otto, "You stole my money, my inheritance, May's power's, his power's, do you actually work at something than try to make it your own!" He tries to throw a few punches as Otto pushes him away with his tentacle and stands up, pulling Peter up with him. "You dare raise your hand to me! You assume I stole your inheritance, I merely channeled it to my means to put an end to the blockage of my profession and your well being."

Ock's lower tentacle on the right forces Kyle on the roof and pushes him down. Kyle's other tentacles wrap around his as he sneers at him, and does the same glance to Peter.

"What does he have to do with you?"

"Are you a fool Kyle? It's incredibly hard to find a job in this city, let alone be considered a mere criminal. Although I do admire the flattery when they use 'mastermind', I do find it repugnant when they assume I'm just a common thief. I'm a scientist!"

Kyle spits out vehemently, "Then act like one."

Ock tentacle-slaps Kyle across the face. "Your disrespect is infuriating. I do not wish to publically discipline you. Don't make me do it."

May leaps on Ock's back as he leans over and uses the other tentacle to push her off. "Ugh! What is this. You all wish to tangle with me?"

Peter uses all his strength to punch Otto in the face as he pulls himself out of Otto's grasp and ketches May as she falls into his lap. Kyle tosses to Peter a vial as Otto puts back on his sunglasses and pushes himself back up to stand. He glares as the tentacles rise into the air again. Peter's left hand ketches the vial as he gives Kyle a quizzical look. Kyle uses his hand to make a 'drink me' sign to him as his tentacles latch onto Ock's.

"Kyle no!" Peter yells to him. He tries to grab his shoulder's back. Ock grunts but seeing as how Kyle was a lot younger, inexperienced with his tentacles and not much of a fighter he puts his hand out to pry Kyle off of him. Ock then pushes Kyle to the ground as his lower tentacle springs up the spike to attack Peter. Kyle's tentacles warp around his as the blade stabs himself. May closes her eyes thinking her dad has been attacked.

Peter exhales. "Otto what have you done?"

The dagger pulls away from the bloodied stomach of Kyle. His eyes eat throw Otto's soul as he pulls away. The red blade comes to Otto's face as he see's the stain of death.

"Kyle……"Ock mutters as Peter ketches Kyle. His tentacles squeal and change from red to silvery blue and go limp.

Cold grip of fear soaks through May, Otto and Peter's souls.

"See Kyle…what you made me do?"

May comes over and kisses his face as Kyle looks up and at the wound. He lifts his hand as the blood looks almost like red paint on his hand. "Heh, blood"

Peter's eyes ketch Otto's as Peter glares. "He is barely a young adult Otto."

Otto sighs. "Yes, Parker I'm well aware of that fact."

Peter's other hand comes up and gulps down the vial as Otto's eye brows raise then lower to a scowl. "The vial! I made no antidote."

Kyle mumbles, "I did. I used whatever was left over in the needle to make an antidote. I hid it in my pocket……"

May's tears fall from her eyes. "Don't die Kyle."

Kyle looks up at Otto, "I was an octopus, but just like the camo-color I was only fooling you. When I realized how you forced me to give up my inheritance through manipulation I thought about how to save May. I heard about the news and well I'll always be a Meadowll." He gasps and winces in pain and a tear comes down. "I'll never be the man you wanted me to become---like you, like some scientist who lost his way. Oh, you were clever, I was fooled. Do you even know the greatest sacrifice is love? No wonder you are alone, did anyone ever love you?"

Otto winces thinking about Rosie. "Once, a long time ago."

"Then what changed you? Why do you hold a grudge over Mr. Parker? Don't you realize you give him power when you do?"

"You!" Otto stops himself.

Kyle's strength soon gives out as Peter holds him still as May sits on the ground next to him.

"Don't you see? You would have had a better life once that Arachnid was out of the way? He's foiled my plans far to many times for me to make a decent living. Even if I did try to live a clean life as he perceives it, he'd always be watching my back to make sure I don't slip up. I was trying to raise you with this fact. He flies through the city like some clown to stop crime, but yet puts down a man trying to make it? He's never offered me my own lab. If anyone's the real villain here, he is. Without him, we'd be climbing the success ladder in life not life in the cesspool of the media's biased against me."

Blood now covers his shirt as Otto rubs the bridge of his nose. "Arachnid do you ever keep any spare first aid around?"

Peter shakes his head no as Kyle whispers to May, "You'll always be a princess to me. I just wish your prince were still going to be alive to take you into his castle."

May holds his hands tight. "Don't leave, Kyle."

Kyle's tentacles sense his life fleeting as they squeal upward. The tentacles on Ock's back withdraw back at their squeal. Otto folds his arms. "It's not over Arachnid."

Despite his adopted son being a disobedient brat, Otto was not one to kill him when he could still be of use. He might have had to try harder maybe erasing some of Kyle's memories if he could, but not end his life outright. To him it, that would be too easy. Without Kyle, his access to power would be ruined. As a legal guardian it entitled him, as Kyle being a dead body it would only slip away from Otto's grasp.

Peter clenches his teeth and shoots web at Otto's chest as his expression changes to surprise "It is!" He then head butts Otto as he falls to the ground backward. The tentacles around him try to strike at him like vipers but then focus on their unconscious host.

"Kyle," May cries as she tries to shake him. Peter pulls her up by her arm as she yanks her arm out of his. "He's gone May. He's gone." She bumps into Peter's chest and holds him tight as places his arms around her. She sobs and wails as Peter tries to whisper anything he can think of for comfort. Peter then takes the tentacles off of Kyle's waist and wraps them around the hissing tentacles of Otto. Their red eyes glare at him once he's done as May continues to hold onto her dad like a child would a stuffed animal.

Rainclouds soon roared their wrath, covering the sky and hiding the sun's light. The rain drips over Kyle's dead body and soak Otto's clothes as well as May and Peter's.

"We have to take you home. Can you swing?"

She nods and asks him. "Can you?"

"Yes."

Peter lifts up Otto, wraps a web around him and lowers him down to the street level. He wraps him against a pole as he then comes up for the body of Kyle. May however, leapt off the building and was on her way home full of tears. She swung home as Peter takes Kyle to his apartment and calls the police.

May sits on her bed listening to Jesse McCartney's _Leavin _as tears drip down her face. The strange background noises makes her think of Kyle's mechanical tentacles and the song beckons her back to a simple time she had with him.

Peter knocks on the door as she allows him to come in. Peter sits next to her and puts an arm on her shoulder and puts his thumb and pointer finger under her chin and turns her to face him.

"I know how you feel May."

Her eyes scrunch up as she tarts to sob harder. "How?"

"I lost Uncle Ben do to my actions to get revenge on another person. He paid because of me. There are countless others that die because I cannot get to them in time, like a woman trapped at the top of a building, or a poor fireman who wants to get an infant out but is trapped inside. I guess what I'm trying to say is that love goes on. If you quit being Spider-girl, then you have let Octavius win and countless other villains. You can honor Kyle's memory by fighting that much harder against the evils of this world."

"But we never got to go to England, travel the world….." She starts to blubber more words as he pulls her close and she talks under his chin.

"I suggest you don't read _Romeo and Juliet_."

"Why?"

"It's called a tragedy, a romance story without a happy ending. Sadly, live isn't always like this. Also, don't watch TV for a week, it's not punishment but it will save you some pain. They'll have to do a memorial service and bury him over there."

"He would have been really cool as a super hero with those arms."

"Yeah, I guess he would have."

The rain streaks down the window like a race track as May and Peter look out thinking about what to do with the days to come. Was Otto really heartless? Did he ever express any remorse over Kyle? In jail the head-butt to his brain left him a bit dazed for a while, barely remembering the plan against Spider-man, but indeed he did remember his hatred and quest to rid the world of the flying red-and blue thorn in his side.


End file.
